


We Found Home

by poisonsmiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action will kick in after the time skips have stopped, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, But don't get comfortable, College, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship goals, High School, Hinata/Kageyama/Yamaguchi/Tsukishima Friendship, Jealousy, Kind of OOC? I feel they're appropriate changes for circumstances/maturing, Lust, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Character Death, Original Characters - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possible dub-con? Not sure but will tag just in case, Pretty much all Haikyuu characters, Protective Younger Sister, Protectiveness, Really Sorry about the Angst, Relationship / Character Development will be most of the first half, Self Indulgent plot points will potentially be exhibited, Slow Burn, Smut, Some Established Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet Moments, Team Goals, The following stuff will come later, Time Skips, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, Working adults, Yakuza, Yakuza related dealings, a little volleyball, friends reunite, friends to something more, going separate ways, kind of slow burn, mentions of human trafficking, new relationships, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonsmiles/pseuds/poisonsmiles
Summary: Shouyou’s last year of high school, Karasuno wins the National Spring tournament - a dream he’d spent the past three years striving for.Shouyou’s last year of high school, the teen is also faced with choices that will have far reaching effects, as he comes to an unforeseen crossroads in his life.The ricoshade of those choices throw him on a path no one could have predicted.*****Shouyou and the team continue to grow, finding each other, and themselves, as they face the years of their unknown future together.~ A Shouyou-centric Fic ~





	1. The Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out this fic!  
> This is ostensibly my first fanfiction (at least the first that has made it past the page number one) since I was in high school (much too long ago for me to give numbers).
> 
> As such, I'm not only willing to accept but also sincerely request constructive criticism, possible ideas and even guesses as to where this story might be going.
> 
> I do have a rough outline (and a decent amount of raw writing that needs painstaking editing) but input is always appreciated. 
> 
> If anyone is opening to Beta I would be grateful. I did have an offer from my brother but while a talented writer himself, he has no love for Haikyuu characters (watched thirteen episodes and decided that was all he needed *HOOOOW???*) and is also not particularly keen on fanfiction in general.  
> I figured I'd save myself from the caustic commentary.
> 
> As the story continues I will add more tags - that was what I could think of at the moment.
> 
> The first chapter has probably the most time skips, things will slow down after this (as in time won't be portrayed in small bite size pieces - i have no intention for the storyline to become slow).
> 
> From my loose planning this is going to be a long fic - hopefully you enjoy them as much as I do!
> 
> Sorry for the long intro ^^^^^, I'll aim to keep the rest brief.
> 
> All Haikyuu!! characters are the property of Haruichi Furudate

**Chapter 01 - The Last Year**

 

Fire.

His lungs were on fire.  
Sweat soaked his body and half blinded his sight, every muscle burned, pushed past any tolerable level of use.  
He stared at the stinging red of his palms through the roaring silence in his head.

 

“We won.” That reverent whisper came from his own lips.

 

Hinata Shouyou whipped his gaze up, looking over his team, every member stunned frozen as the roaring crowd assaulted their ears.

 

He raised his fist eyes glowing with vicious pride.

 

“WE WON!”

 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

The private room of the eating house was awash with loud, exalted voices, the food and drink accompanied by radiant laughter. Everyone bathed in the afterglow of the victory.

 

They'd done it.

 

The Karasuno High School Volleyball Team, had won the Tokyo Spring Tournament.

 

After three years of qualifying, they’d brought home the gold - n o one would ever accuse Karasuno of being a ‘Flightless Crow’, again.

 

The four third years sat together, surrounded by an assortment of their seniors.  
The older, now college students, crowed with joy and pride for the team - none of them would have missed it.  
In groups they’d carpooled to Tokyo - dead set on cheering for their old teams glory, for their _kohai's_ last year. They raised their glasses in salute.  
 

 

Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima bathed willingly (and unwillingly *cough Tsukishima cough*) in the overwhelming flow of praise.  
The four had been apart of Karasuno's original comeback, the team that had blown away a nation who’d presumed them unworthy of attention.  
And they’d made every one of the nay-sayers eat their words, for three years straight.

 

Shouyou grinned, face stretched to a painful degree. His chest was still aflame, but this was joy and triumph and passion. This was what he wanted to feel for the rest  of his life.  
It was an affirmation of his obsessive pursuit for that view at the top; the pure satisfaction of a stinging spike; the feral glee evoked by taller, stronger players who  couldn’t keep up, couldn’t catch up, couldn’t block him - no matter how they tried.  
It lauded the talents of every one of his precious, precious team mates and the three members in particular who'd walked this road with him.

 

Shouyou beamed as he looked at them all.

Yamaguchi Tadashi was now their captain - as fast and steady in his defence as Daichi had been, with a truly daunting repertoire of serves.

Tsukishima Kei, who was still the most cooly calculating volleyball player Shouyou had ever met. He tore through opponent game-plans, ripped through carefully cultivated moves with  shrewd and uncanny logic. Paired with cocky spikes and iron wall blocks, the cunning middle blocker was a doom on rival teams.

And Kageyama Tobio, now the vice-captain and still all round genius setter. Over the past three years he had honed each skill to a razor’s edge. Beyond human precision, intense, unshakable focus - collected, powerfully and zealous in pursuit of dominion. 

Shouyou himself had become their most feared player on a court. He was fast, deadly accurate and flew in contorted directions the enemy couldn't predict. The  savage intensity that encompassed his small frame sent shivers down the spines of many players.   
Shouyou had become the ace and he’d held the title for a year and a half. With fierce resolve, he'd continued to polish his innate talents, never settling for his current level of skill.  
He’d carved a weapon in flesh, muscle and bone and all their enemies cursed the redhead as a demon. 

_‘No player that small, should be that dangerous’_ , was a common sentiment. 

But for Karasuno, Shouyou had become the beating heart - his relentless belief in their victory was the cornerstone of the teams confidence.

 

Tobio’s arm slipped across Shouyou’s shoulders.  
“This is the first of many.” His eyes were shining, his arm warm against Shouyou’s back.  
“Of course it is.” The two shared a sweet, secret smile as the joyous celebrations continued around them.

  

********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Shouyou panted into the mouth on his.  
The metal locker bit into his back, but with the warm hands under his shirt and the rough tongue between his lips he couldn’t care less.

 

Tobio’s hard body was pinned against him as Shouyou’s nails trailed under material and dug into flesh.  
The moan Tobio breathed into his mouth sent a thrill up his spine. 

 

The locker room was dark, the team long gone home, and as usual, the two had stayed for extra practice - neither had any intention of entering college as less than  players to be taken seriously. The college team members might have more experience, but woe betide anyone who mistook the duo for anything less than a threat.

 

Shouyou’s head was fuzzy with lust. The feel of Tobio’s body against his, the feel of rough calloused palms and the boy's almost violent affections set every nerve aflame. He whimpered as a knee ground in between his legs. 

“Oh-holy fu-” Tobio smirked against his lips.

 

Shouyou had been dating the setter for just over five months. He’d known somewhere at the end of their second year that the feelings he had for the taller boy were  no longer that of a ‘friend’, but his burning ambitions in volleyball had overrode any need to pursue his changing emotions. 

 

***

 

At the start of Autumn the two had been walking home, the street dusky in the dim light. Kageyama had grabbed his arm and Shouyou had looked up into searing blue eyes as the finger’s on his arm tightened.

_“I-I’m in love with you, Shouyou.”_

Shouyou had been pole-axed.   
While he had breezily accepted the changes in his own desire’s, he'd never for a moment imagined that the setter might share them.

 

Before he could gain control of his gaping jaw, Tobio had pressed his mouth to him in a rushed, hard assault.  
Shouyou had needed a few seconds to process the new information, but shortly he was kissing back, arms winding around Tobio’s neck.  
The two had continued in the deserted lane until the sun had completely set.

 

***

 

Shouyou was dragging light furrows down Tobio’s back when he felt a large hand dipping into his shorts, cupping his bare ass and kneading the flesh. With a frustrated sigh he put hands to Tobio’s chest and  pushed lightly.

 

“Can’t...Tobio.” He was still panting, way to hot and wanting so much more. Tobio growled, his pupils dilated noticeable even in the minimal light.   
He rested his forehead on the cool lockers above Shouyou’s head.

“I want you, so damn bad.” He flicked his gaze down to the shorter boy without moving his head from the chilled metal, and Shouyou looked up at him, face half apologetic, half frustrated desire.

 

“So do I,” he grimaced. “But not here, and definitely not before a game.” Tobio opened his mouth to snark back but Shouyou forestalled it with a hand on his mouth.  
“Doesn' matter if it's a practice game or not - a match is a match.”  
Tobio grumbled as he closed his eye’s in defeat.  
One of the reason’s Tobio had fallen for Shouyou  _was_ his unmatchable thirst for triumph (unmatchable by everyone bar Tobio) - but it was a depressing hindrance to this side of their relationship.

 

“There’s _always_ a match, and if it’s not that, it’s ‘ _there’s practice’.”_ He grumbled.  
Tobio knew he was being unreasonable, but the’d been together for almost half a year and he’d wanted the spiker for even longer than that.  
“I almost think you don’t _want_ to do it.”

 

Shouyou smiled indulgently. Tobio often got sulky when he couldn’t have what he wanted - it was the same when he couldn’t have Shouyou’s undivided attention in training. They _were_ third years and the team had grown considerably - plenty of their kohai’s required monitoring during practice.

In his first year Shouyou would have bitten back at such comments, in anger, but time had matured him (a little) and plenty of exposure to the setter had taught him that Tobio didn’t _mean_ to be offensive or overly pushy (though the  pushy was scenario dependent), he just lacked a verbal filter.

 

Shouyou arched a brow and with a small blush glanced down to his pants and back up to Tobio. There was very obvious proof of his desire to continue on  display. He would have been more embarrassed if Tobio wasn’t in the same boat.

 

Shouyou watched as the blue eyes darkened further.  
The rumbling in the large chest was the only warning he got before Tobio swooped back down.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************

 

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE AMAZING!” Shouyou jumped up and down, ecstatic and overjoyed. He threw himself at the tall raven haired boy.  
Tobio had just enough time to throw the letter on the kitchen table before Shouyou was in his arms.

The tiny ace wrapped his legs around Tobio, shaking the setter’s shoulders in glee.

“They offered you a scholarship! Could you get that frowny look off your face for _one damn second_.” Although the words were a reprimand, Shouyou’s grin  belied the attempted serious tone.

 

Tobio curved his lips ever so slightly before hugging his boyfriend close - ostensibly to hide the half smile of course, not because he _wanted_ to cuddle the excitable  creature (of course not).

 

Tobio had been scouted by the prestigious Tokyo University Volleyball Team, and they’d even offered him a scholarship as incentive to accept. Of course he'd always  intended to go to college in Tokyo - this was just an added bonus.

 

The spirited third year in his arms scrabbled out in a blink leaving Tobio to stare, a little nonplussed.  
With not even a glance back at his now cuddle-less boyfriend, Shouyou dove into his bag.

 

He emerged victorious, a Nikon D7500 in hand.

 

***

 

In his second year Shouyou had been exposed to photography. An inkling of interest - from the first year poster Yachi had made - bloomed into a passion when he  took the class on a whim - he’d needed to fill up the elective spots on his timetable.  


 

  
While nothing like his volleyball obsession, the thrill of capturing scenes (like the scene from the top of a net) and freezing them in time, had grown  to be much more  than a classroom obligation.

 

***

He stroked light fingers over the buttons.  
Yes. Shouyou had learned that picking up a few extra things - a new interest, a new boyfriend - didn’t _have_ to subtract  from the energy put towards his sporting career. He smiled to himself. 

 

Shouyou's teachers had been blown away by his aptitude with a lens in hand.   
He’d  always been able to look at things differently - with lazar focus and adrenaline in his veins, the world slowed down, every tiny detail available for him. 

His lens became an extension of that, capturing things, just as he saw them himself. 

While Shouyou definitely could (still) struggle with the theory side of projects, his creative compositions and sheer ingenuity more than made up for it. On  many insistence's, he’d entered multiple competitions since taking the unit - and still placed well in those he didn't win entirely.

 

His mother and sister had been so proud the first day he’d come home with a grin and the news that he'd won his first photography competition.

 

Pulling the camera up with him, Shouyou turned back to inquisitive eyes.

 

“Stand just half way in the window, I want the light.” He hummed as he chewed his bottom lip - a congratulatory photo for this had to be _perfect._

 

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************_

 

 

“ _What the fuck?!”_ Shouyou cringed at the hissed rage in his boyfriends voice.

“ _What do you mean you got accepted?_ Why the _hell_ didn’t they offer you the same thing as me?!” Tobio was grinding his teeth in anger, fists balled at his side.

 

“You know they don’t think short players have a shot at real nationals-”

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? You’ve been the most feared member of our team for two fucking years?!” Shouyou winced at the rage coming off his boyfriend.   
He hadn’t wanted this to come up, not at all. But he'd been talking to Yamaguchi when the taller boy had asked about ‘after graduation’, and Tobio had (unluckily for Shouyou) been passing by and heard him mentioning the acceptance letter.  

He hadn't been given the chance to even say goodbye to his captain, before he was being dragged off by the angry setter - where in an isolated corner of the school, said setter proceeded to lash his nasty temper.

Shouyou sighed, but shrugged calmly, and reached out to softly cover one of the angry clenched fist's. He looked up into a furious face.

 

“It doesn’t matter - we’ll be there together anyway, so what’s the point in getting all ‘grrrr’ over it?” He smiled warmly as Tobio's blue eye’s cooled a few degrees and Shouyou was quickly ensconced against a hard body, muscled arms wrapped around him.

 

“We’ll just show them how stupid they were.” This was mumbled into the top of Shouyou’s hair and the boy grinned as he hugged back. 

 

Tobio could be so cute (for an angry, scowly volleyball player) when he was insulted on Shouyou’s behalf. It made the little ace feel all warm and gooey in his chest, melting  any possible ill will he might have otherwise retained.

 

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

“Hey Hinata-Senpai no fair! I wanna try some too!” Shouyou sat in one of the school courtyards, now suddenly surrounded by a handful of his kohai teammates. The motley group of volleyball players settled themselves down around the third year duo, who were already under the tree. Yachi Hitoka (now the team's senior manager) was seated just to his right on the shaded bench - acting as taste tester for his latest culinary efforts. It wasn't the first time Yachi had performed the task and the array of bandaids on Shouyou’s fingers were ample testament to his continued struggle in the  kitchen.

 

Yachi smiled ecstatically.  
“This is delicious Hina! Oh my god, I can’t believe _you_ made this! Sure your mum didn’t help?” She slanted him a sly grin and S houyou scowled in outrage.  
“Of _course_ she didn’t! Look at these hands,” he waved them in her face, “do they look like they had help?” Yachi giggled, no longer able to keep her disbelieving  expression.  
“Honestly can you blame me? Your earlier attempts made me think you didn’t like me much. I was certain you were trying to poison me!” Shouyou grumbled through her merriment.

 

To be fair, his first few try’s _had_ been awful. He was determined to make a lunch for Tobio (god he was so embarrassed when he thought about it) but the raven  was always so brutal in his delivery of criticism and Shouyou had been too scared to give it to him without someone verifying it first.  
Yachi had offered assistance (she possibly later regretted the decision), and that was that.

 

Somehow part way through her current daily trialling, they'd collected an assortment of first and second year volleyball players. Shouyou lifted his head from the mild  sulk to smile at the boy who'd slid down to sit on the bench next to him. Hazel eyes gazed back from a tanned face, the boy smirking mischievously.

 

“You didn’t tell me you could cook Senpai.” The voice was husky as he lent in, slinging an arm around Shouyou’s shoulder.  
Shouyou laughed, smiling wide. 

“That’s cause I can’t.”  
“I’d usually second that.”  
“Quiet Yachi - your ruining my image as a third year.” She snorted and rolled her eyes.  


 ***

Hitoka glanced sideway’s at the second year who was being overly familiar with Hinata - Kenshin Reiji.  
Reiji was seated close (far to close for her comfort) with his arm, purportedly in a simple friendly gesture, around Hinata - but the way he ducked his head just a  little too close to the redhead's ear was _more_ than passingly flirtatious.

 

Hitoka's gaze swept the courtyard furtively. This would _not_ be a good thing for a tall, conflict oriented setter to come across.  
But there was no raven with a scowl in sight - she let her breath out, tensed shoulders sagging in relief.

 

Looking back at her year-mate she sighed again.  
Hinata was all artless innocence, completely and idiotically unaware of the very real undertone’s of Reiji’s interactions. The stupid, _stupid_ naivety was as much of a concern for Hitoka , as it was a point of fury for Kageyama. The amount of times the small blonde had had to run interference to ensure no bodily harm came to any  underclassmen, were no doubt the cause her amplifying blood pressure.

 

“Psh, your image is just fine as it is.” Reiji’s voice was pitched low and it had Hitoka wanting to smack him. Did the second year want to _die_?  
“I’d still like to try the food you made.” And oh god, that charming smile was such a blatant come on.  
Hitoka started to write the obituary in her head.

 

“Oh, sure thing-” Shouyou was cut off by a shadow looming behind and over his head - Hitoka smothered a panicked squeak.

 

Shouyou turned his face up to look into windows of wrathful ice and his own eyes widened in shock.Those scary, scary orbs slowly moved to focus wholly on the sandy  haired second year, and Hitoka almost choked at the deathly, merciless expression on Kageyama's face. 

 

Snapping from her paralysis, Hitoka’s voice broke out strangled and high pitched.  
“Come on you guys! Time to leave our talented duo to talk gameplay or something.”  
Hitoka saw Reiji open his mouth, a nervous but belligerent caste to his features.  
She did _not_ wait for a reply - simply pinching one of his ear's between her fingers and beating a fast retreat with the rest of them in tow.

 

If she hadn’t known Hinata so well, Hitoka might have feared for the spiker, but that wasn't the case. While she was relatively confident that the setter wouldn’t slake his anger upon that small head _physically,_ the girl was confident that Hinata was both fast and agile enough to escape any possibly hazardous situations anyway.  
Not to mention it was his own fault for being so oblivious.   
  


 ***  
  


Shouyou stared up into the icy blue of Tobio's eyes as they tracked the retreating figures - but when the original target's vanished into the closest building, that intense gaze re-centered on Shouyou.  
The boy gave a small wave and smiled nervously.  
“Hi, Tobio, why do you look-”  
Tobio growled as he leaned down and smashed lips against lips, not even waiting for an invitation before thrusting his tongue inside.  
Shouyou quickly heated, becoming melted and pliable to touch and Tobio dragged the slight body up and around, pinning the doll-like frame to his chest.

Thank god the courtyard was now empty, and the tree above shaded overhead views - not that Tobio cared who saw.

 

Tobio continued to dominate the kiss, tongue diving, teeth nipping, pouring ferocious energy into what could only be categorized as a conquest.  
When he finally separated their mouths, he was panting and flushed - Shouyou was a quivering wreck, eyes dazed, skin pink and lips puffy and bruised. 

 

Tobio sunk onto the bench, refusing to relinquish his boyfriend, instead making him straddle his lap.  
“ _Stop_ letting them _fucking touch you. Especially_ _Kenshin_.”

 

It took a few moments for Shouyou to regain his bearings. When he did, the smaller boy leaned back as far as the setter would let him, his caramel brown eyes staring at Tobio questioningly.

 

“What do you mea- like, what, ah, why?” Tobio ground his teeth at the confused expression, closed his eyes and begged the deities for patience - or (better-yet) for any benevolent  _kami-sama_  to smack Shouyou on the head, with a wand of common-fucking-sense.

 

The setter had tried - tried so many times - to explain to his boyfriend that not all friendly people were friends. But the stupid redhead was completely sincere and  guileless and in their many, _many_ previous conversations Shouyou had either; just not _gotten it;_ or had flown off the handle, accusing Tobio of ‘not being a good _senpai_ ’  and ‘bullying the underclassmen’. His operating system apparently couldn't compute hidden agendas. 

 

It was an endless source of rage and insecurity for Tobio. Shouyou was bright, flighty and affectionate, with anyone who returned his smile - and it was going to drive hime insane . 

He pulled Shouyou closer and rested his forehead in the crook of the smaller’s collarbone.  
“Never mind, dumbass. Just sit there and do as you’re told.”

Shouyou bit him in retaliation.

 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Shouyou stood in his kitchen and stared blankly at the opened letter in his hand. All the functions in his brain had ceased as he looked at the black crisp text, the coloured  emblem in the corner and the large bold letters of **Offer of** **Scholarship.**

 

He had dreamed of Tokyo for three years, and dreamed of playing volleyball on that stage _with_ Tobio for two of them. They’d talked and planned and whispered  promises in quiet moments. Shouyou had bled and sweated for the chance to be taken seriously enough for admittance, despite his short stature.

 

Shouyou zoned back in.   
His sister was flitting around him, trying to ask something through his haze.  
“SHOU-NII!” He blinked and turned to her,  
There was an irritated click of her tongue.  
“Welcome back,” Natsu snarked. “Can you set the table _please?”_

Shouyou nodded his head numbly and turned to the task, missing the slight look of concern Natsu threw him, before she realised dinner was about to burn. 

As Shouyou set the table for two, thoughts swirled in his mind.

Like his sister, in the kitchen cooking at fourteen.   
She and Shouyou had learned to cook much earlier than even that (though his attempts were dismal and often turned into _onigiri_  or toast).  
They were apart of a single family household - the three of them were all they had (and all they needed if anyone were to ask).

 

But it meant extra responsibilities had to be shared around - i t just wasn't conceivable for their mother to do them all herself.

 

Shouyou also thought about his mother. Pulling an extra shift again - over night this time - because she wanted her son to be able to attend any university he wanted. A mother who  had supported every decision he'd made, wholeheartedly, no matter how unrealistic other people said they were.

 

Hinata Kotomi was a singularly driven woman and Shouyou was nothing but grateful for both her, and his younger brilliant sister (and Natsu really was brialliant - he wasn’t bias, honestly).  
He glanced at the letter again, which was still clenched in his death grip, the paper now severely crinkled.   
  
There was only one choice.

The boy steeled his resolve, folded the letter and pushed out the sudden daggers forming in his heart, as he set out the placemats and chopsticks.

 

When Hinata Shouyou set his mind to do something, that something would be done.

 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Kotomi cried as she hugged her boy.  
“I’m so, so, so proud of you honey!”  
She felt Shouyou smile into her chest as he hugged her back hard.A letter was placed beside them on the dining table and Kotomi was bursting with pride. 

“I want to smother you with hugs - I’m so happy for you Shou!” Shouyou pulled back to treat his mother to his signature sunshine grin.

 

“I still sorta can’t believe it.”  
Kotomi flicked him on the nose affectionately.  
“Silly boy. All of your teachers have been completely impressed with your projects to date - not to mention all those awards!”  
Shouyou blushed and rubbed the back of his neck shyly - it was always a little embarrassing to hear his mother gush at him.  
Kotomi smiled at her son fondly.

 

“You deserve this Shou - you applied yourself to a new area and excelled in it. That more than earns you this chance.” The middle aged woman thought there was a  flash of something across the pale face, but it disappeared almost instantly. She sobered, suddenly looking at Shouyou carefully.

 

“Are you sure, honey? What about Tokyo? You went to so much trouble for the application.” Concern was deep-set on her face but the women received a blinding smile.

 

“Of course I’m sure Ka-san! I just never thought I’d get this,” he gestured to the letter as his smile turned lopsided.  
“And the school has a good volleyball team too - I can play volleyball wherever there’s a team.” 

Kotomi pulled her boy back into her arms. She thought sadly that her baby might not be telling her the whole truth, but Shou was beyond stubborn - even more than herself - and she knew better then to try and change his mind. 

She squeezed harder, hoping he would always be happy, no matter what he chose.

 

The innocuous paper on the table read:

 

 

** To Hinata Shouyou, **

 

** With great pleasure we invite you to join Nishimeya University in the spring of 2XXXX.  **

**The university would like to offer you a full scholarship for our Bachelor of Arts Photography Degree. **  

** A minor for your course will need to be selected in the case of your acceptance for this placement. **

** If you could please send notification of your decision by XX/XX/XXXX we would greatly appreciated. **

 

** Regards **

 

** Gakuto Sanji **

 

** Director of Education **

** Nishimeya University **

 

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

 

Shouyou grinned up at his captain, as the taller boy was ruffled Shouyou’s hair, face gleaming with happiness.

 

“That’s awesome Hina! I can’t believe you hid your talents for so long!” Yamaguchi was beaming at his year-mate.  
Shouyou had decided the news could be shared with  him - Yamaguchi was the calm stable foundation on which the new team relied.

 

The fact that Yamaguchi was also going to a far away university was also one of the main reasons Shouyou had wanted to talk to him. He looked up into his soft warm eyes,  and glanced away in embarrassment.

 

“I did want to ask Yama...” He cut himself off, not knowing how to say it without sounding childish.

 

His quick peek up had briefly revealed a kind smile - Yamaguchi placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Ask away Hina, you know I won’t judge.” Shouyou’s cheeks went red as he spoke to the ground.

***   
  


“How d’ya think you’ll go, in a whole new place wi-with all the new people and nobody familiar at all?” Tadashi blinked.  
That was certainly a surprise. The small ace was the pinnacle of a ‘social butterfly’ - he wouldn't have _ever_ guessed that _that_ was what he would be nervous about.

 

Then again, Tadashi supposed that Hinata might be uncomfortable, so far away from his family. The teams' third years had spent enough time together over  the past years to get to know each other, and it was blatantly obvious how close Hinata was with his mother and sister, even if Tadashi himself hadn't met them.

 

He ruffled Hinata’s hair again.

 

“I’ll have Kei, so it’s not like I’ll be all by myself,” Hinata’s bottom lip dropped - Tadashi had to smother a laugh, “but it’s not like you’ll be alone either.”

 

The stare he received was question enough.  
“Didn’t _Suga_ recommend you apply for that scholarship?” Hinata nodded but his face remained blank, nothing seeming to compute.

 

“How do you think he knew about it?”  
Tadashi could practically see the cogs working in Hinata’s head, but a handful of seconds past before the metaphorical lightbulbs lit.  
“Suga goes there?!” The excited screech was enough to put a weary grin on Tadashi's lips.  
“From what I hear, it’s not just Suga. Daichi and Tanaka as well. Actually, I’m pretty certain that some of the older members from Nekoma, Fukurodani and Aobe Josei go as  well.” 

 

He ticked the team names off on his fingers, before looking back up. Tadashi wasn't surprised to see the spiker vibrating with glee, and h e was happy that the information had allayed the smaller boy’s misgivings.

***   
  


With a whoop of excitement Shouyou leapt into the air.  
A faraway university wouldn't be such a hardship with his old _senpai_ around.

 

 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

 

It was a month.  
Only a month until graduation.   
A month until their senior year ended, and everyone would be going separate ways.   
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima would be heading off to a university far west of the capital, and Tobio would be going to Tokyo.

And Shouyou wouldn’t be.

 

Shouyou had accepted the scholarship offer from Nishimeya University - which was located very, _very_ north, in the Aomori prefecture.

 

It was also _very, very_  far away from Tokyo. 

 

Shouyou was resolute about his decision - from all angles it was still the best one, and like all the other choices he’d made (after painstakingly thinking them through)  he stood by it.

 

There was currently, only one problem.

 

He hadn’t told Tobio yet.

 

The redhead had balked, skittered and straight out run away from the chances to bring it up. He just hadn’t managed to summon the courage.  
He and Tobio had been dating for eight months now, and they’d been eight months that Shouyou would never, ever change. He’d been just as excited to go to Tokyo - to keep being the scary freak duo on a completely new stage. 

 

But Shouyou was even more devoted to his family, then he was to volleyball.  
The choice offered had been an easy - if painful - one to make.  
A scholarship offer was a great opportunity - and if it happened to make things easier at home, then it was a bonus.  
On top of everything, a different university wouldn’t stop him from doing what he loved - he could, and would, play volleyball wherever he ended up.

 

Shouyou glanced nervously at Tobio - who was talking about something that was complete white noise to the spiker - and continued to mull over how he could  confess to his blue-eyed boyfriend.

 

Tobio was bound to be upset - hurt even - that Shouyou had made the decision without him. That Shouyou wouldn’t be playing volleyball with him (for a while at least) - and he always had a sincere aversion to doing things that hurt Tobio. The raven tended to look like a kicked puppy instead of the scary attack dog his face usually embodied.  
Guilt wormed it’s way through his chest. 

 

Shouyou remained completely at a loss, trying to think of ways in which he could cushion the confession.  
He, admittedly, had minimal talent ( _none_ ) in delicate wording and verbal finesse.  
Maybe he should ask Tsukishima?   
  
The snarky-mouthed blonde was certainly good with words - even if he used the power mostly for evil. But Shouyou shook his head, with a small smile twitching at his lips.  
Tsukishima was counted in his close friends these days (despite half-hearted protests) but this was something he really needed to do himself.

 

“...Shouyou? _Shouyou? OI, DUMBASS!”_ Shouyou jerked violently and he glanced it the irritated eyes that were glowering at him.

 

“You weren’t even listening!” The smooth timbre was more exasperated than angry.  
Shouyou gave a sheepish smile and an apologetic shake of the head.  
Tobio arched a brow.  
“What were you thinking about so hard - were you trying to burn holes into the grass?” He gestured negligently at the courtyard greenery they had set  up on for lunch - which Shouyou had been staring at, hard.

Shouyou couldn't even summon the will to be annoyed at the comment - he glanced up, his nerves eating at him.  
There was a twitch of annoyance in Tobio’s face.

 

“Just _say it_ already _.”_

Shouyou scrunched his eyes closed, heart rapidly pulsing in his chest. 

 

“ _I’m not going to Tokyo.”_

 

 

 

 


	2. Slow Burn Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off - A HUGE BIG AMAZING THANK YOU to * [citrusfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend) * for beta-ing this chapter. You are AWESOME and I'm so much happier with this chapter than the first and it's all thanks to you. (Oh God, I went back to read it after a week-ish to get some distance - *cringe*. There will be editing to that chapter.)
> 
> Here is the next chapter!! From here on, there's not going to be as many time skips. I'll spend two, maybe three chapters in the same 'time' before jumping. The POV's are also going to start switching around, but they'll still be Hinata-centric. 
> 
> As previously stated, all (constructive) commentary is welcome - or just tell me if you liked it! XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All Haikyuu!! characters are the property of Haruichi Furudate.

**Chapter 02 - Slow Burn Friendship**

 

Voices of yelling students echoed from far off courtyards, interrupting the breezy silence. The tall blonde continued to put distance between the noise and himself, a bland and bored expression belying his irritation.

 

Tsukishima Kei was a third year and a member of the now lauded Karasuno volleyball team. Despite the crowded hallways, students parted to let him through in fear of his razor-sharp tongue, which he wielded easily and dispassionately. Few would accused the tall blonde of being friendly, aside Tadashi, his childhood friend and team captain and Hinata, the irrepressible wing spiker.

 

Kei clicked his tongue, continuing to make his way to the back fence, far removed from the usual hangouts. Trees were interspersed along the chain link fence and the whole area was generally deserted. Perfect for the solitude he craved.

 

Kei’s poor mood had begun the moment he had joined his family for breakfast.The persistently tense undercurrent of every conversation at home was growing tiresome, and his own irritation had nearly simmered to the surface. It had been more than two months, yet both his parents remained unhappy with his choice of university - it being located a good distance from their Miyagi Prefecture. Kei had little care for their opinion (he rarely cared for _anyone’s_ opinion, to be fair) but the constant complaining accompanied by guilt trips and attempted pressuring had pushed his limited tolerance.

 

Tokamachi University may have been located in the far southwest Niigeta Prefecture, but it had a well acclaimed law degree. This, along with his aim to foster independence through distance were the key factors in his decision. He suspected that both his mother and father were at least partially aware of this - hence the attempted inducement of guilt.

 

Unfortunately for them, Kei was often completely impervious to the emotional fallout of others. An empathic or even sympathetic response was almost beyond him. Kei clicked his tongue as his feet continued across the grass-covered opening. He had no interest in _understanding_ the why’s and how to for’s of every person to cross his path. As long as they kept out of his way, he’d be happy for it. Social activity was not high on his personal agenda - even the people he could begrudgingly call friends numbered on one hand. And a member of those, he was dating.

 

The small group of now third years had bonded closely, largely due to large amounts of time spent together and their shared direction and goal. When added with the employed persistence of an overtly energetic, hyperactive spiker, Kei had had little choice in the matter. As a result, his third high school year found him with three friends - instead of the one he had started with, when fresh out of middle school.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was both Kei’s childhood friend and, as of two years ago, his boyfriend. Tadashi had confessed part-way through the first year of high school - apparently with no hope of his feelings being returned. The taller boy had therefore shocked his friend with a positive reciprocation.

 

Tadashi was sweet and soothing - the complete opposite of his caustic partner. Kei had been beyond happy (low-key of course) with the change in their relationship status. While the two had been together practically since the beginning of their schooling, the blonde still found it uncomfortable to delve into any ‘feelings’ related topics. The whole concept of connecting, and emotions, and understanding another person, set his teeth on edge.

 

Kei struggled with expressing the more ‘touchy-feely’ sentiments - most of them completely repressed and covered over by a cynical and sarcastic wit. His overall dislike of the idea had been further underlined by the ongoing _awkwardness_ he exhibited in relation. The various examples in his formative years had tended to end quickly having set fire to his irritation. The resulting and overwhelming aversion to emotions had made the prospect of moving forward on his own with Tadashi, an implausibility. Kei was always pragmatic - if a touch pessimistic. Despite the insistences of those like his parents, he preferred to interact with the world at large through a filter of shrewd logic, selecting to leave emotions out of the equation. Overall, this had been a very successful approach for him.

 

It had, however, been unlikely to assist success in a relationship with the boy he had those very repressed feelings _for._ But like he’d been doing for years, Tadashi smoothed out the bumps for Kei by confessing first. With an obviously minimal chance of rejection, Kei  had been able to respond with a previously unwitnessed level of affection. Tadashi had been in awe and Kei had felt the flutters of happiness in his chest.

 

Later, Kei did wonder if it was _this_ occurrence that had opened the floodgates.

 

Tadashi - while awkward - was a gentle person. Making friends with friendly people didn’t seem to be a chore for the brunette. He suspected it was Tadashi who had engineered the timely reconstruction of Kei’s previously limited social circle (as in, a circle that was only Tadashi).  While he had been civil with the members of his team, it wasn’t until their second year that Kei had been _forcibly_ pushed into a small group of _friends_.

 

The only consolation had been the obvious discomfort of the ‘King’. But that had only entertained the blonde so long - realizing that he himself was in a similar boat to Kageyama soured the enjoyment.

 

Tadashi and Hinata had bonded in their first year. Hinata was iridescently positive and shared that warmth with everyone indiscriminately and Tadashi had responded enthusiastically to the small redheads’ happy nature.

 

By their second year in high school, all four of them spent lunches and after-school periods together. The two less-than-voluntary members played along with the setup for a variety of personal reasons. Kei, to humor his boyfriend, (and possibly because he didn’t mind _terribly_ ) and Kageyama (most assuredly) because he wouldn’t know what to do without Hinata around. The four teammates practiced together, ate together, played matches together, and spent time just hanging out together.

 

What had started with Tadashi and Hinata forcing a join between the four teens naturally meshed into something far more amicable - even if it was a learned behavior more than anything else. While Kei never verbalized anything but dissent on the subject, he was at least honest with himself. It was nice to have friends (even if he was still sketchy on Kageyama being among them).

 

The sudden shade of the overhanging trees crested above his head. Shards of sunlight that had glinted unpleasantly through his glasses only a moment before, now filtered through softly swaying leaves. The blonde felt the stiff tension along his shoulders relax. He was spending far too much time getting wound up. He’d take the hour and blare music without having to pretend he was listening to anyone. He moved to reposition the white headphones over his ears, reminding himself to apologize (minus the sarcasm) to Tadashi for missing the ‘group lunch’.

 

It was just before covering his ears that Kei realised he had taken far too many minutes to note the quiet sniffling.  He frowned, mouth thinning in irritation at the soft little noises, muffled and distressed. Kei paused the motion of his body. He had (begrudgingly) made friends, yes. That aside, he still _did not_ do ‘feelings’. And _most certainly not_ that of indiscriminate strangers. He sighed to himself - there really weren’t many other places in the school where he could escape the onslaught of students.

 

Resignation paired with annoyance as he summed it up to ‘a total waste of a day’. Kei nearly missed the flicker of colour as he turned to walk back to the school buildings.

 

Orange. Wavy orange, to be precise. As in wavy orange hair - a few locks spiking out from behind one of the large trees.

And it was definitely where the crying was coming from. Kei had only met one person with hair that colour: the ace of the Karasuno volleyball team.

 

Hinata was the mortalized embodiment of sunshine. A description that - these days - had become a given. Off the courts, many players had been swept away by the out-right glowing nature of the spiker. It was especially shocking for on court rivals to encounter -  in games the pint sized player broadcasted a terrifying intensity. It was jarring for the competition to see the bright smile that was otherwise never off his face.

 

Apart from that, the only Hinata-variant Kei had encountered was an After-Loss-Hinata, which was just as intense in self-directed anger as the on-courts persona that manifested ruthless ambition.

So, two derivations - plus the default mode of effusive cheer.

 

The thought of Hinata _crying_ though _,_ of having to find a place to _hide and cry..._

Kei’s chest tightened in an unpleasant manner.

 

He shifted in indecision. No. No, this wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. This wasn’t even something he was _equipped_ to deal with. He really, _really_ wanted to turn around and pretend he hadn’t seen or _heard_ anything.  No trees. No flicker of orange. No soft wet hiccups from just out of view.

 

The pricking guilt that followed the thought was as equally unwelcome as the situation itself. Seconds ticked by and the low noises didn’t falter for even a moment. An oddly sickening weight on his chest accompanied a rare spike of conscience. Kei grimaced. Apparently, he couldn’t force himself to leave the whole thing right where it was. What a pity.

 

With no small amount of trepidation, Kei walked over to the sniffling ball hidden behind the large trunk.  

 

His steps were too quiet to be heard over the soft sounds and Kei rounded the tree unnoticed. Hinata was curled in a quivering ball, head and face buried behind his knees. Small, toned arms wrapped around his legs as the sad little noises continued to make their way out from underneath the tightly interlocked limbs.

 

Scratching the back of his head, Kei cringingly meditated on the best course of action. He glanced at the small bowed head. This whole scenario was beyond surreal and the tall blocker did not appreciate it. He also did not appreciate the stabbing in his temples that accompanied his attempts to force motion. And still nothing.

 

He gritted his teeth. He apparently wouldn’t be able to _leave_ anytime soon, so he needed to do _something_...

 

Taking a slow breath and with a doubtfully correct course of action in mind, Kei moved, lightly sitting next to Hinata. Instantly, the boy was violently ripping his head from the dark space created by arms and legs. Kei just looked out through the schools border of chain link fencing, blasé mask in place.

 

“What’s wrong, Shrimp?”

 

As expected, Kei could see an instant frown mar the boys brows from the corner of his eye. Hinata opened his mouth as if to retaliate, but the spikers’ voice wouldn’t come out. The blank look on the his tearstained face was jolting. And just as quickly as they had seemed to stop, the tears overflowed again. Streams of little drops trickled down pale cheeks, this time silent and unaccompanied by the muffled cries.

 

Kei’s internal alarms were sounding emergency sirens. The shrimp was always easy to rev up; no panic or stress (so far) had been severe enough to mitigate that fact. His stomach twisted as the water dripped of the boys chin, eyes looking straight through Kei; as though he had become incapable of doing so much as redirecting the light brown gaze.

 

Kei’s own conscience cursed at him. He fervently wished Tadashi was here.

One of the reasons Tadashi was such an effective captain for the team was his unfaltering ability to deal with people. Kei was not. He did not enjoy it, as Tadashi seemed to, but more to the point, Kei knew himself to be verging on inept with this near unobtainable skill.

 

Kei had long ago made it a matter of principle to avoid any and all activities at which he was ungainly. Yet here he was - no Tadashi in sight - and the collective team’s ray of sunshine in obvious need of such expertise. The flashing code red behind his eyes continued as his mind stuttered to make the correct response - quickly spiraling into an ‘I am not equipped to deal with this’.

 

Pushing his private meltdown aside, Kei forced his body to act in an assimilation of how he hoped Tadashi would. Taking care to be gentle, Kei tentatively reached around the boy, pulling him the last two inches to sit firmly against his side. With the continuingly attempted mimicry of the affection that Tadashi doled out in abundance, Kei’s hand rubbed up and down Hinata’s arm as he pulled the boy close. After a brief flash of rigidity, Hinata’s body haltingly relaxed into the warm contact. A breath, then two, then three, then four - Kei sat and waited for the inevitable backlash.

 

The single twitch across Hinata’s shoulders was the only warning Kei got.

Suddenly there was  a shaking, bawling redhead - practically in his lap - with fingers twisted into balls made of fist and shirt. Although Kei was nonplussed - this was not how he expected Hinata to react - he still haltingly moved to gingerly wrap his long arm around the boy. But the panic in his chest was not diminishing in the slightest.

 

What was a person supposed to do here? The quivering body in his arms only continued to sob as Kei clumsily attempted to console him. His thoughts continued to circle in an alarming merry-go-round, beyond useless for any applicable information. Kei could feel every muscle winding guitar string tight. Where was Tadashi at a time like this?

Minutes passed and Kei noticed that the small body seemed only to be pushing closer.  Kei blinked. With nothing short of a miraculous discovery, he realised that perhaps this was all he needed to do.

 

Kei exhaled in relief. Even _he_ could manage being a _physical_ shoulder to cry on. The tenterhooks of apprehension seeped from him, leaving a far less (internally) panicked teen.

 

As Hinata continued to muffle his cries against his chest, Kei found himself switching gears to focus on his more than mild irritation for whatever the cause of this was. The spiker was _an idiot,_ but he was also one of the most genuinely kind-natured people Kei had ever met. On a scale, he would have put him right next to Tadashi - just without the mature and soothing overtones.

 

Kei admitted  - in private introspection - that he had not thought over much about his (currently resigned to) friendship with Hinata. He certainly hadn’t been aware that he was fond enough of the boy to take personal offense on his behalf.

 

He reflected on this anomaly while gently stroking Hinata’s back, trying excessively hard not to overthink his current actions. He didn’t even notice the sobbing had ceased until Hinata was suddenly trying to pull out of his arms. Loosening his hold - but not releasing the boy - Kei looked down into a wetly stained face, which quickly developed a deep blush as Hinata tried to avoid eye contact.

 

“I’m so, so - like super - sorry Tsuki. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry about your shirt - oh god - I’m just really, really -” Hinata was cut off by a flick to the forehead, which proved to be highly effective in discontinuing the panicked rambling. With his forehead now being protected by both hands and an adorable scowl on his miserable and embarrassed face, Kei was hard-pressed not to laugh.

 

“Breathe, Shrimp. _I_ pulled _you_ in. I don’t care about the damn shirt.” Still _very_ stiff in the foreign role of comforter, Kei used the sleeve of his jacket to roughly wipe the wet tracks from the boys cheeks. Hinata’s eyes widened with equal parts bewilderment and fear swimming in their depths. Kei quickly looked away from the light brown gaze and cleared his cleared his throat.

 

“What’s got you all...” he gestured broadly towards him in lieu of speaking. The blonde continued to exert every ounce of energy into maintaining his customary nonchalance. “I thought you only had two settings - Court Mode, and Human Sunshine for everything else.” Kei would definitely have felt embarrassed with that analogy if it wasn’t the most common description used for the ace of their team.

 

Hinata’s expression seemed to war between the factions of displeasure, happiness, and the aforementioned misery. With a dismal attempt at his everyday smile, Hinata self consciously pushed himself completely off of Kei.

 

“Nothing much. Honest, it’s no concern for you. Still, I’m sorry about your shirt.” Hinata went to stand himself back up. Kei’s hand snaked to Hinata’s cheek, pinching it between forefinger and thumb in barley concealed aggravation. He raised a brow and made Hinata meet his gaze.

 

“You know better than to think I’m that stupid. Just stay right where you are - and where you’ll be staying - until you spill on what’s got you so - this.” He gestured again at Hinata’s face.

 

“It’s got nothin’ to do with you! Let me go, Jerkishima, that hurts!” Hinata had his hands around Kei’s wrist but made no further progress in escaping the hold.

He continued to try anyway.

 

Kei’s eyes remained steady as they watched the boy squirm. Dealing with his fiery _friend_ in this manner was far easier than he would have guessed. His bland drawl caught Hinata’s attention away from the attempted retreat.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of keeping you here long after the sun's gone down. I have ever faith that you’ll cave before I do.”

 

“You don’t even care! Why the hell are you doing this?”

 

“Hmm. Maybe I’m chasing the reason for my crinkled, tear-ridden shirt?”

Kei felt absolutely no remorse for causing the guilt that washed over Hinata’s face. If it was what made Hinata spill the cause of ‘this’, than he felt justified in the employment of emotional manipulation.

 

Hinata’s lip quivered as he dropped his gaze. “Fine... I’ll tell you,” his gaze flicked to Kei’s, “but could you let go? That’s starting to sting.”

 

Kei assessed the smaller face, skepticism dripped off his voice.  
“You and I both know that if you try to run, I’ll tackle you before you can go more than five steps. Your speed won’t help you when we’re this close.”

 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I’m not gonna run, Mr Lamp Post.”

 

Kei frowned.

 

“I said I’d tell you so I’ll tell you. I’m not gonna lie... I still don’t get why you even _want to know._ ” The last part was more of a grumble, but Kei took it at the face value of sincere assurance.

 

“You don’t need to know. Now spill.” He let go of Hinata’s cheek, turning his body to face the boy straight on. Orange locks fell into caramel eyes as he looked at his fidgeting hands.

 

“I had a fight with Tobio.”

 

Kei barely restrained the scoff on his lips. The two fought so frequently their constant arguing was practically background music. Hinata’s hands had started twisting in his own shirt. His lip trembled as he continued.

 

“I decided not to go to Tokyo.”

 

Kei blinked in surprise.

 

“I know we’d planned to. Me and Tobio. And I was excited! I mean, I love volleyball and I love-” Hinata stopped with a squeak, blush deepening.

“Anyway. The plan was to go there. Tobio got that scholarship, they accepted my application. I _know_ it was planned.” Hinata glanced up, Kei’s face remained blank but attentive. He looked back at his lap.

 

“There wasn’t a problem with any of it... But... Well - my mum’s a single parent - and I know she wants the best for me as well! Anyway. Ah, about a month ago..... I-got-a-scholarship-for-this-school-that-has-a-really-good-photography-program!” The words were difficult to make out as they poured from small fast moving lips. But more tears were silently trickling down his cheeks.

 

“I know. I know how much volleyball has been my life - and I love it just as much as I always have.” Hinata takes a breath and looks Kei full in the face. His eyes are still watery but his mouth is set in a firm line. “I applied for the scholarship when the teacher and my mum suggested that I do. Next to volleyball photography’s the only thing I’m any good at... I never thought I’d get it though.” He violently wipes the tears away before continuing.

 

“I only have mum and Natsu. And my mum works so hard for the both of us. A scholarship just isn’t something I can snub. And she would never want me to chose for that reason! But that’s also one of  the reasons I _have_ to take it...I’d just... I’d never forgive myself otherwise.”

 

Kei’s heart - he rarely thought he had one, maybe only with Tadashi - ached. Hinata was doing the best for his family. Kei himself didn’t come from a single parent family home, but he was smart enough to realize that it would be hard at times. He imagined even more so for someone like Hinata - who seemed to live to share smiles and make those around himself happy.   

 

Hinata had stopped talking now, ripping up tiny blades of grass.

 

“That’s all well and good. You’re doing what you can for your family. There’s nothing wrong with that. How does this translate into a fight with the King?”

 

Hinata whipped his head up in shock. “B-but.. I didn’t tell him I applied somewhere else! I accepted it just as quickly! I’m moving away from him, being selfish, giving up on volleyball, on, well, _us._ ” The small sob in his voice accompanied the return of the lip tremble. “I obviously don’t feel the same about... _him_ , anymore”. The slumped shoulders pissed Kei off.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Overflowing eyes met Kei’s incredulous stare. “I _really_ hope you don’t believe a damn thing you’re saying. You’d have to be a thousand times more stupid than I thought you were.”

 

The responding scowl was accompanied by a mutter of ‘Jerkishima’.

 

“Hina,” the boys eyes widened at the friendly term. “I’m not _ever_ going to repeat this, so you’d better listen well.” Kei knew what he had to say. He’d never been in this role before, true, but he knew _Hinata._ With nearly two years of a suffocatingly close-proximity friendship, Kei’s analytical turn of mind had assessed the spikers personality layer by layer. He mentally smacked his own forehead. It really shouldn’t be that hard.  

 

Pushing down the blush, Kei continued.  “You’re annoying as all hell,” a frown twitched onto the smaller boys face, “and sometimes I feel like pulling my hair out if I have to spend another millisecond with your hyperactive self-”

 

“I thought you said this was a ‘never to be repeated’ speech. I get to listen to you insulting me _every day.”_

 

Kei _growled._ “Shut up already. I’m _so_ not good at this.”

 

Hinata’s hands raised in surrender, mild shock registering on his small face.

 

“You know all of that already. What you _don’t_ know - and what I will from this moment on, never tell you again - is that I think you’re incredible.” Kei was sure you could hear a leaf drop in the silence. Despite himself, he felt the burning colour spreading across his cheeks.

 

“I think it’s amazing how you throw your whole self into everything. I think it’s amazing that your dedication to volleyball has overcome so many prejudices about who can do what in the sport. I think you’re amazing because every single person who jokes about you ‘being the living embodiment of the sun’ actually means every word of it. And now? Now I _know_ you’re amazing because you’re willing to put you’re family ahead of any self-interest.”

 

Hinata was crying again, but his arms hugged tight to his own chest, as though holding the words close.

 

“Kageyama is an ass, Hina. He’s an ass and a jerk and the type of inconsiderate person who could never do what you’re doing. Don’t believe even a syllable of the shit he’s spewing.”

 

Even crying the river of salty tears, Hinata made a beeline back to Kei’s chest. Not even a hint of surprise crossed Kei’s face as the he once again wrapped the small boy back up into his arms. It seemed far more natural this time and Kei was surprised to admit that he hadn’t really hated telling Hinata, _all that._ Not to say he had _enjoyed_ it, but more he'd found the experience to be less painful than anticipated. With rye humour he chalked it up to the overflow of time spent with Tadashi.

 

Kei sat there through the shaking and the weeping and the small tiny hiccups, letting Hinata cry himself out.  The entire episode was interspersed with ‘thank you, thank you, thank you’ and ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘y-your shirt’.

 

Kei just held the boy close, reflecting on the oddity of the whole situation and the personal revelations he had discovered in himself. Apparently the art of supporting a friend wasn’t _entirely_ beyond him - despite his very real reluctance to step in at first.

 

That aside, Kei began to contemplate the aftermath of this interchange. He figured - in every likelihood - that Hinata would want to pretend it never happened. Which would be fine with Kei. He’s always known how shit (normally) he was with this comfort thing and would detest people expecting a repeat performance. But he also admitted to himself that he was actually okay with _this_ experience. Kei was even happy - to a certain extent - that it was him who found the little ‘incarnate sun’ and had (hopefully) been able to help (at least a little).

 

His temple did twitch in irritation at the thought of Kageyama. Honestly, it wasn’t the first time Kei had caught himself trying to discern how two polar opposites could be boyfriends. The Blueberry King (a name that was popularized by Hinata himself in their second year) was one of the most ill tempered and egocentric people Kei had ever met. And Kei knew that he himself was not the most humble of persons.

But the absolute incredulity of such a bright and happy personality having _feelings_ and even  _falling in lo-_ no, Kei couldn’t even think the word. It was wholly incomprehensible. Though it had amused Kei greatly when the duos singular relationship was dubbed ‘the eighth great mystery of the world’ by the first and second years of their team. His glimmer of humour barely lasted a breath.

 

With a frustrated sigh, he relegated the subject to the ‘never to be understood’ compartment and left it there. As he always did when the topic arose.

 

By this stage, Hinata had quieted. Retreating from his thoughts, Kei glanced down. To his amusement, the little redhead had fallen asleep in his arms, chest calmly drawing air in and calmly breathing it out. With a small smile, Kei committed himself to a few skipped classes and an explanation to his parents later that evening. He wasn’t overly concerned. His marks were always beyond questioning and it was very nearly the end of the year. He just couldn’t bring himself to move when Hinata seemed to have found some peace.

 

It was at this point that another figure rounded the tree.

 

***

 

Tadashi’s eyes widened in shock. His boyfriend sat - calm and comfortable - with the volleyball teams ace peacefully sleeping in his arms. Tadashi stood entirely bewildered by the whole scene. Kei softly mouthing the word ‘quiet’ was still more of an astonishing development.

The moments ticked by as Tadashi stared and Kei returned it with his calmly oriented expression. In his attempt to understand the situation - Tadashi did not _ever_ want to jump to assumptions and in general preferred giving ‘the benefit of the doubt’ - he took note of the wet patch on his boyfriends shirt, the stain of tear tracks on Hinata’s face and the spiker’s puffy red eyes. Instantly, Tadashi was both sorrowful and impressed. Impressed because - as Tadashi rightly knew - Kei was oft incapable of a kind word, let alone any form of tangible compassion.  And sorrowful to see Hinata in such an extreme state of unhappiness. Tadashi could only imagine how upset Hinata had to have been, to have sought comfort from _this particular_ friend.

 

His expression softening, Tadashi moved gently to sit next to Kei. The boy didn’t so much as twitch.

 

In a soft voice, little more than a murmur, Tadashi addressed Kei. “What happened? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hina cry. Except maybe in frustration - like, at a particularly hard game loss.”

 

Kei grimaced, unconsciously squeezing Hinata a little closer. Tadashi kept the wonderment in his own head this time. Though he did smile sweetly at his boyfriend’s - possibly subconscious - effort to soothe. He tried not to smirk as he thought of the grinch who’s heart suddenly grew larger.  

 

“Kageyama has a lot to answer for,” Kei’s voice was low but angry. “Hina’s going to a different college. He was offered a scholarship for a different one than Tokyo.”

 

Tadashi cocked his head to the side in question. He knew this already. He’d been so happy and proud at Hinata’s news. Tadashi knew it to be due evidence of the smaller boy’s skill (albeit in a different field than their shared one).

 

Kei sighed. “He’s only got his mother and sister, single parent stuff - Hina’s taking the scholarship to help out at home.”

 

Tadashi made a small noise of shock. He was a little surprised - Hinata hadn’t said anything of the sort - but he soon nodded his head and looked fondly at the boy. Hinata _was_ always trying his best for everyone around him. He glanced back at Kei.

 

“That doesn’t explain the problem?”

 

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Tadashi had to swallow a smile as Kei's expression darkened. It looked like his scowl was scowling.

 

“The _King_ was not pleased with the insubordination of the peasantry. Went on the whole riot act. ‘You’re selfish’ - ‘you’re giving up on volleyball’ - ‘you’re giving up on us’ - ‘ _you don’t love me anymore’ .”_ The last one was spat out in a venomous whisper.

 

Tadashi processed this with a blank stare. As the wheels of his mind turned, he found an irked frown morphing onto his own face - a rarity. _How_ could Kageyama say those things? Hinata was crazy about volleyball and even crazier still about the grumpy setter.

The words continued to play over in his mind but refused to make sense. In his scarcely encountered irritation, Tadashi stared at Kei.

 

“What is _wrong_ with that boy?”

 

Kageyama was - obviously - being the selfish one, apparently even more so than the raven was naturally inclined to be. The team’s setter often seemed to struggle greatly with a desire to completely monopolize Hinata. Tadashi could see - just a little - of what was feasibly causing such an outlet of temper, but that didn’t for even a second excuse the hurtful words. Tadashi gazed at the sleeping redhead with tenderness. God. He just wanted to pick him out of Kei’s arms and smother him until he couldn’t feel the sadness. Tadashi softly ran a hand across Hinata’s head.

 

“You’re planning on letting him sleep for a while?”

 

Kei nodded. “I can afford to miss a few classes. He was pretty upset. I’d rather the shrimp get a little quiet.”

 

Tadashi’s heart was bursting. He had to express it, even though he knew Kei would be embarrassed. “I’m so proud of you. Who knew you’d be so good at this.”

 

Just as he’d suspected a blush burst across Kei’s face as he turned away from Tadashi. “I just did what I thought you’d do.” It was barely audible as he mumbled from the opposite direction.

 

“I’m still impressed,” he grinned. “Maybe there’s hope for your social skills after all.”

 

“Don’t bet on it.”

 

The silence that followed was interspersed by swaying trees in the breeze and the far off noise of students.

Tadashi knew the end of lunch would be coming soon. He’d originally come looking for Kei when no one had showed up to their spot and a lot of the break had been wasted in the search. He didn’t move though, instead continuing to take in the sight of his - for once - kind boyfriend, and the little ace who absolutely everybody loved.

 

Tadashi privately believed that Kageyama’s increasing ill temper was largely due to jealousy - primarily concerning Hinata’s closeness with so many other people. He shivered at the thought of Kageyama walking into this scene - even if he had been the one to cause such distress.  Crossing his fingers and hoping the dark haired boy didn’t come looking, Tadashi allowed himself one last brush through Hinata’s soft curls.

 

The bell echoed through and around the school. Tadashi looked at first Hinata and then Kei in indecision. “Did you want me to stay?”

 

Kei took a moment to consider, before shaking his head. “I don’t think he really wanted anyone to see him like this. I mean, he was hiding behind a tree.”

 

Tadashi felt his heart aching all over again. He smiled understandingly.

“That’s probably a good idea. Do you need anything?”

 

“Na. But if the King asks after Hina either tell him you don’t know or send him in the wrong direction. I don’t think he-” Kei nodded his chin towards Hinata, “-should talk to him so soon.”

 

Tadashi pressed a soft kiss on Kei’s cheek. “Thank you. Even if you didn’t do it for me, or the team. Thanks for being the friend he needed. I hurt just thinking of him toughing it out solo.”

 

Tadashi momentarily reminisced through memories of Hinata soothing, calming, and supporting so many members of their team. The pint sized spiker was incapable of leaving a troubled person behind. This - along with his sunny disposition - was in large part the reason for his many admirers.

 

Getting up quietly, Tadashi waved before turning back to the school building.

 

***

 

As it would happen, English, his next class, was one that he, Hinata, and Kageyama all shared. Usually, that is. Prior to the beginning of the lesson, Tadashi approached the teacher, quietly informing her that Hinata had gone home sick.

 

This teacher in particular was both friendly and laid back. She nodded her thanks and marked it on the role-call list. As Tadashi pivoted to return to his seat, Kageyama blocked the way, not two feet behind him. He was scowling (surprise, surprise) down at Tadashi.

 

“Why do you know where Shouyou went? When did he go home?”

 

For one of the few times in his life, Tadashi struggled to maintain his affable smile. “I’m the captain, Kageyama. He told me he would be missing practice due to his not feeling well.”

 

Looking mildly appeased, but still sporting a grimace, Kageyama nodded.

 

“Why? Was there something you needed him for?” Tadashi could have kicked himself. He’d obviously been spending too much time with Kei. The blonde’s snarky attitude was rubbing off on him.

 

Tadashi the quick flash of uncertainty and guilt mixed across the taller boy’s face. Again, the effort to school his features was a challenge.

 

“Ah, no. No, I just, I just wanted to know where he’d gone off to.” Kageyama jerkily spun and returned to his seat.

 

Tadashi watched as the tall raven moved towards his desk, fists clenched and shoulders slumped.

 

***

 

A cool and gentle breeze flowed under the tree, though the view through the chain link fence was - admittedly - a tad dull. Regardless, Kei found himself experiencing a rare moment of tranquility. A small but affectionate smile slipped across his lips. Tadashi was such a treasure. Kei had no problem admitting his affections in his own head. It was when emoting externally was required that he usually struggled - ensuring that episodes of sincere warmth were rare. For all that, his endearingly generous boyfriend accepted him, cynicism and all.

 

This whole situation - one which could be understandably misconstrued - was completely brushed aside in lieu of a caring for others. Kei had not even contemplated in the time of his actions, what the final positioning would look like to a passerby. He had grown accustomed (and perhaps a little presumptuously complacent) to Tadashi’s nonjudgmental nature. While another might have railed at him in misplaced jealousy, Tadashi had softly praised Kei for helping a friend. It was in moments like this that Kei was reminded of the many reasons he had become so partial to his tender-hearted boyfriend.

 

The gentle rustling of the body in his arms drew Kei’s attention. He looked into drowsy caramel pools as they blinked to wakefulness.

 

Awareness hit a heartbeat later, red flaring across Hinata’s cheeks.

His body stilled, frozen in its original position.

 

“Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I’m going to die of embarrassment. Hell, just put me out of my misery - _please,_ _like right now_.”

 

This time Kei, unfortunately, was unable to keep the smirk from his face. This only caused the boy to redden further as he jolted away from him.

 

Hinata scrambled away from the blonde, reaching for the tree behind them, only to not-so-gently smack his head continuously against the trunk.

 

“Hell. Hell, oh god damn, hell. Pleeeeaaase tell me this is some twisted nightmare I’m about to wake-up and hate myself for.”

 

Kei smacked his leg, a silent order to save Hinata’s poor head. “Stop that. You can’t afford the loss of brain cells.” This was acknowledged with a glower. “Refrain from hurting yourself, Shrimp.” Kei gestured at Hinata with his hand. “You’re our ace and we still have matches before this year is out.”

 

The scowl eased from his face and Hinata exhaled deeply. He continued to stare at the tree bark in its close proximity. A few minutes of silence later, and with a grimace, Hinata partially turned his head to Kei, staring at what Kei deduced was his own left ear.

 

“For this - thanks, Tsuki. I guess I really needed to vent. Sorry for troubling you.”

 

Kei was both surprised and impressed that the redhead had been able to, grudgingly, force out the low murmur of gratitude. He figured that maybe he should - this one time - exempt Hinata from his default response of sarcasm.

 

“It wasn’t a problem, Hina. We’ve all been friends since first year.” Kei internally acknowledged that that might be a bit of a reach. Yamaguchi had become good friends with Hinata their first year, but Kei had taken a bit longer. Sure, they’d gotten along better in the second half of that year, but that token level of tolerance being labeled ‘friendship’ was debatable.

 

Hinata’s eyebrow arched in mild disbelief, a small smile on his face.

Kei was caught off guard by the expression. He couldn’t remember a single time when Hinata had displayed mockery, even a meager glance, as this was.

 

“I’m not saying you’re lying Tsuki, but that might be a stretch.”

 

Kei rolled his eyes, secretly gratified to know something new about Hinata. Well, he guessed, two things new. He had also never imagined Hinata being that rattled and being so over anything but volleyball.

 

The things you learned.

 

Kei shrugged his shoulders. “Stretch or not, we’re friends now. And you obviously needed one.”

 

With a sigh, Kei glanced up to the - now evening - sky. School had ended about an hour ago and it would definitely be getting dark soon. He got to his feet, brushing away the stray pieces of grass. “C’mon, we have to grab our bags.”

 

With nothing more than a glance back, Kei headed for the school building. It was a blessing that neither boy had to collect their belongings from rooms in close proximity to the volleyball gym.

 

Hinata followed silently, waiting at Kei’s classroom door as taller boy grabbed the bag hanging at his desk. Just as silently he followed as Kei lead the way to Hinata’s own classroom, gesturing for the redhead to go inside. When he came out, Hinata seemed to be mildly surprised to find Kei still waiting there for him. He continued to throw furtive looks in Kei’s direction as he followed Hinata to the bike rack.

 

“Are you sick?”

 

Kei’s nonchalant expression didn’t seem to allay Hinata’s concerns. “I’ll walk you part of the way. I can cut through a few lane-ways to get home from there.”

 

 _That_ washed a purely alarmed visage upon Hinata’s face. “Oh god you _are_ sick. Did you break? Did I break you, what with you helping me and now-”

 

The smack to the back of the smaller boys head was more reflex than anything.

 

“Shut it Shrimp. Just accept and be grateful. And no more questions.”

 

The worried expression was quickly traded for a snicker and grin. “So the grinch’s heart really can grow.”

 

This time Hinata evaded the hand, grin widening.

 

“One more word and I’m going to serve the ball to the back of your head next game.”

 

Hinata’s peel of laughter followed them as they walked out of the school gates, his bike being pushed along at his side.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated.


	3. A Basis for Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up - never ending thank you's to [citrusfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend) for beta-ing this chapter. You're amazing! <3<3<3
> 
> OkiDoki - Chapter 3! XD As a small indicator (for those who are interested) I've roughly drafted two more chapters in this 'time' before we have the first jump. I feel like I'll have a bit more freedom after this school section - a bit more freeform as everyone's growing up and changing (not heaps, I love the characters WAY TO MUCH to even consider that!) - so I'm pretty excited for it.
> 
> I love comments, feedback and ideas! As I mentioned earlier, I've got a rough plan but input on possible extra bit's/ or scenes, is always greatly appreciated. XD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! <3<3<3
> 
> All Haikyuu!! characters are the property of Haruichi Furudate

**Chapter 03 - A Basis for Conflict**

  
  


Evening quiet settled over the quaint family home. No sounds filtered out from within the walls, and light pooled from uncovered windows, setting random parts of the yard aglow. A repetitive ‘click, click, click’ preceded a boy on his bike, as he made a path to the back entrance.

 

Shouyou loved his home, he always had. It was all colour and warmth and soothing comfort. His Mother had made it that way, for him and Natsu, and it was the place the three of them were together. Even with different schedules and not always being in the house at the same time, it always  _ felt  _ like they were all together. Shouyou knew that it was thanks to his mother's untiring efforts - his mum, who was one of the greatest people he knew.

 

*****

 

Hinata Kotomi, above all else, was a singularly determined woman. A trait many noted she had passed to her children. 

 

Kotomi had been a single mother for most of her children's lives, having lost her husband to a heart attack not long after her daughter Natsu’s birth. Prior to his death, Hinata Jiro had been a kind man and a relatively young office worker, but he’d worked long hours and was constantly under heavy pressure in his professional life. The buildup of tension had snapped not even a year into the birth of his second child.  The end result was a heartbroken woman with a four year old boy and a six month old girl, in need of loving hands to raise.

Many women would have faltered and lost themselves to their despair - but that wasn’t the person Kotomi had ever strived to be.

 

With zealous passion, Kotomi threw herself into the lives of her children. A blessing from her husband had left a substantial sum of money saved away, and this left one less stress for her to combat - however, Kotomi had known that she still needed to be wise and thrifty with the amount. Feeding, clothing, and schooling children was a costly business, and the money needed to be used with frugality in mind. She determined in the early days that, once her children were old enough to go to school, she would re-enter the workforce. Kotomi had worked as a nurse in her formative years and knew getting a placement again wouldn’t be difficult.

 

In the interim, Kotomi basked in the love and trust that young Shouyou and baby Natsu placed in her. Her children were the light of her life and she treasured every moment she could spend with them both.

 

Young Shouyou lived every minute at an accelerated speed. The boy was never  _ still _ for so much as a breath - unless asleep - and his rare agility was often the only saving grace from the collisions that swiftness incurred.

 

Regardless of any near mishaps, Kotomi loved to watch Shouyou run. He would run with such velocity that Kotomi could believe his feet would leave the ground in flight. 

 

Natsu, from her first moments, was a joyful creature; a baby girl who would giggle and smile at any passing face. As her soft little body developed the ability to crawl, climb, and walk, she remained a merry child at heart. 

Additionally, Natsu was an intellectually gifted child, from even her early years. It made Kotomi proud, every time she watched the little girl play with puzzles and figure through academic exercises. Natsu was forever analysing one thing or another, and continued to excel throughout her development.

 

Kotomi would often smile as she watched Shouyou through a window, - racing across fields in the sunlight - and then turn to her beautiful Natsu, who was usually picking her way through a problem on the living room floor.

 

*****

 

Natsu had never known her father, or couldn’t remember him at the very least.

She also knew that this was a point of sadness for her hard working mother and so was careful to avoid any relatable subjects when possible. She knew her mother would change it, given the chance, but Natsu herself had never felt that her life lacked anything for it. She had a mother who adored her and the advantages of a good school with interesting opportunities to learn. She had good teachers, fun excursions and a group of very good friends.

 

But anyone who knew Natsu, also knew that at the top of her list, was her brother Shouyou.

 

Shouyou - or Nii-chan as Natsu referred to him - was the best brother in the entire world. Natsu should know, having met plenty of her friends older siblings.

 

Shouyou had been smiling at her adoringly since her first day home from the hospital, and that smile had never changed. Even with the age gap of four years, Shouyou had never been ‘to old to play with her’ or accused her of ‘liking baby things’ or just been mean to her for no apparent reason. Things that were, somehow, normal for all her friends.

 

Growing up, if she’d cried, Shouyou would wipe her tears; if she’d fallen over, Shouyou would help her up; if she’d been injured, Shouyou would fix it up and kiss it better; even if she’d been cranky, Shouyou would make funny faces or tickle Natsu to make her smile. Shouyou had even protected her from bullies, who picked on her for things like having bright orange hair, for being short, or for things as asinine as  _ looking at them wrong _ . She had more than one memory of Shouyou flying in from who knows where, to take on the boys pushing her around - and they were always,  _ always _ , much bigger than Shouyou. Despite this, he’d never walked away from someone hurting his sister, and even with his small frame, Shouyou’s speed alone, could be terrifying. 

 

The bullies would always run away, intimidated not only by his agility, but by the intense ferocity that would sweep over his face as the fight escalated.  No kid was willing to face what Natsu dubbed in middle school as the ‘fight to the death’ expression. It was endlessly funny and endearing to compare this to her brother's otherwise happy nature .

 

On the other hand, it was that happy nature that often left Natsu with deep concern. Her brother was amazing - there was no discussion allowed against that - but he also  _ always _ believed the best in people (as long as they weren’t picking on his little sister).

 

Natsu was a bit different. She liked people and had good friends she trusted, but she was also smart enough - or worldly enough - to never assume someone’s intention, one way or the other. But Natsu also knew that Shouyou wasn’t capable of such wariness.

 

In deep contemplation, Natsu often despaired at what she could do to protect her brother  _ and  _ dissuade anyone with harmful motives from messing with him. It was the merry-go-round of indecision that gave her a headache and Natsu always hated leaving puzzle’s like it, unsolved.

 

It was as she continued muttering to herself (yet again) that she heard the very subject of her thoughts walk through the back door. 

 

“I’m home!”

 

Glancing quickly at the clock, Natsu surmised that she’d been correct - Shouyou was home a full hour earlier then he should have been. With a small frown, she moved down the stairs to greet her brother in the kitchen.

 

Shouyou’s back faced her as he reached into the fridge - for water no doubt.

 

“Hey Nii-chan, you’re back really early today?” The body in front of her jolted and she smirked inwardly - Shouyou was so easy to scare.

 

“H-hi Natsu. Yeah, I wasn’t feeling great, so I skipped practice.” His reply was partially gargled through the mouthful of liquid.

 

The action - not the words - brought a smile to her face. It was so ‘her brother’. Honestly, it would have taken less than a second to swallow the water first. 

Natsu’s smile evaporated to shock when Shouyou turned to face her. 

His cheeks were rubbed to a bruised-looking red and his eyes, too, were pink and puffy. The over-bright, forced smile he sported was an abysmal mimicry of his usual grin.

 

“ _ What happened?!?”  _ she shrieked, voice wavering between distress and outrage.

 

Shouyou avoided her gaze, hand rubbing his neck in a self-conscious manner.

 

Natsu hated it.

 

“Nothing much, Natsu. It’s fine. Just had a small argument with a friend.”

 

It was most certainly  _ not  _ alright. Her Nii-chan might be older than her, but she still felt justified in labelling him ‘an idiot lacking in self-preservation’ where other people were concerned.

 

Her face grew stormy as she tried to stare holes into her brother’s brain - glaring her burning questions into his face because she knew he wouldn’t tell her. Which made it a frustratingly moot point to ask and Natsu preferred to avoid endeavours she knew would be fruitless.

 

Instead she stomped over to her brother, and bodily dragged him to the lounge. With a forcefulness most wouldn’t credit to her delicate form, she pushed him (who funnily enough was the same height as her despite his more muscular body. Shouyou lived in fear of the day she grew taller) onto the two seater couch.

 

With a thunderous scowl, she pointed forcefully at Shouyou. “Don’t even  _ think  _ of moving Nii-chan.” With that she stomped her way back to the kitchen. 

 

At the age of fourteen, Natsu was well versed in the making of their Mother’s famous hot chocolate. While strictly speaking, it was only used as a treat on special occasions, Natsu felt vindicated in her use of such a sweet and creamy concoction - her brother in such a state certainly qualified as a sort of ‘special occasion’ (even if it wasn’t the good kind).

 

Finished with the task, Natsu placed the two cups onto a tray, taking it in hand as she snagged a throw rug from the corner cabinet and proceeded back into the living room. Shouyou, to his credit, hadn’t so much as twitched from his wide-eye induced placement.

 

‘ _ Lucky for him _ ’, Natsu thought darkly to herself.

 

“Take this Nii-chan.” She handed him the drink, which he accepted with no complaints. “Get ready for the long haul Sho-nii - we’re participating in our all night, horror movie marathon.” Natsu grinned at the abject fear that was quickly written across her brother’s face.

 

“I have school tomorrow, Natsu-”

 

“Rejected excuse. You will sit here, and if you’re not so scared by tomorrow morning that you can’t think straight, I’ll do all your chores for the next two weeks.”

 

Shouyou’s eyes lit - just a little - at that, but Natsu’s cheshire smile gave him pause.

 

“I will, of course, be choosing the whole playlist.”

 

Having rightfully affected Shouyou’s subsequent terrified saucer eyes and fine tremble, Natsu congratulated herself on a start-of-job, well done.

 

While some might question her actions, Natsu knew her brother. If she didn’t do her utmost, Shouyou would sit and sink into a self-induced depression. He rarely had conflict with any of his friends, and he always struggled to escape the bad feelings.

She could count on one hand the number of serious fights Shouyou had encountered, and  _ none  _ of them had left his face looking so hurt.

 

Listening with half an ear to the background pleas for mercy, she secretly resolved to try and find the person responsible - though Natsu was aware of the difficulty of this task. Other than Shouyou himself, there weren’t many ways to get the information - unless she could talk to one of his other friends, which in itself would be challenging.

 

She’d met a few of the volleyball team members, but most had been seniors from Shouyou’s first and second years. To add to that, Natsu had never actually  _ been _ to Shouyou’s school - he might get suspicious if she were to suddenly tag along…

 

Natsu looked at her brother as she moved under the blankets to cuddle against his side - Shouyou cuddled back, but in a ‘drowning man’ fashion. His face was white, and the movie had only just started. She giggled.

Maybe not. He would probably be ecstatic if she visited, never suspecting a possible ulterior motive. With an internal sigh, she pushed the plotting aside, for the moment at least. 

_ Focus on one thing at a time, or nothing will be done at all. _

 

Shouyou’s soft whimpering, as the suspense built, drew a low cackle from Natsu’s lips.

 

*****

 

Kei found himself arriving at the gym at an untenably early hour - Tadashi had only just arrived to unlock the doors.

The arched expression on Tadashi’s face had Kei acknowledging that maybe the brunette had spent too much time with him over the years. 

 

Kei gave an irritated _ tsk _ . “You’ve spent too much time with me.”

 

The following warm smile was not the response Kei had expected. “You know, yesterday I was thinking just that myself.”

 

“What for?”

 

Yamaguchi reached to unlock the large steel doors. “Just a conversation with Kageyama. I could almost believe it was you speaking through my mouth.”

 

“I do like being in your mouth.”

 

Choking was accompanied by an instant flood of red and Tadashi whipped his head to the blonde, face flaming with mortification.

 

“My  _ god,  _ Kei, if anyone heard you say that I’d  _ die  _ of embarrassment.” Tadashi practically fell into the gym in his haste and, chuckling, Kei followed.

 

A few minutes of silence followed the opening of the equipment room, as the two third years proceeded to set up for morning practice. 

 

“Are you going to mention why you’re here  _ so early _ ?”

 

Kei’s shoulders twitched. He could have done without the returned topic - had hoped it would be ignored all together due to post-embarrassment .  _ Not so lucky apparently _ . The two were in the middle of putting up the net, so he had very little _ physical _ evasion room.

 

“No reason. Was just up early.” 

 

The disbelief on Tadashi’s face was vexing. “If you’re going to lie to me, please try harder,” he huffed out, with a chuckle. “You love sleep more than food; you love sleep more than music;  you love sle-”

 

“ _ Okay.  _ That is  _ well and truly enough _ .”

 

Tadashi’s soft laugh speared Kei with irritation and he gritted his teeth while focusing on his task.

 

“Just tell me, if you want me to stop.”

 

Continued silence greeted the statement.

 

With a sigh, Tadashi’s tone dropped all teasing. “Does it have anything to do with a certain ‘spiker encounter’ from yesterday?”

 

Kei’s head jerked. Having finished his side, Tadashi moved towards Kei and he lightly punched the taller boy in the arm. Kei’s annoyed yet embarrassed eyes glanced at the freckled face. 

 

Tadashi smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with that, you big softy.” A scoff was the only reply. “I’m really happy you care enough about a friend to worry. There’s hope for you yet.”

 

“Don’t hold out for any more of it,” Kei grumbled.

 

***

 

Now in a pleasantly buoyant mood, Tadashi set about the continued preparation of the court, interspersed with greeting each team member as they arrived. Morning practice - unlike afternoon practice where they arrived enmasse - had members trickling in sporadically. And after almost three years, Tadashi could practically recite the order of arrivals - barring unnatural incidents like  _ Kei’s _ early arrival, of course. 

 

The captain glanced at the entrance, with a smile for a bowing second year, but a tingle of unease had started to tickle the back of his mind. He was getting a little concerned. 

Hinata was late.

 

Not late as in ‘officially late’, just later than his norm. The ace of their team was always,  _ always _ the second or third person in, and with that bright punch of enthusiasm that motivated many of their sleepier teammates (while aggravating others).  

 

He forced himself to put the concern aside, taking a deep breath. There was still time and Tadashi decided it was just the abnormality that was uncomfortable. Though he also noted - with a small smile - Kei’s preoccupation, as the blonde surreptitiously glanced at the entrance himself.  

 

No real problems arose until Kageyama announced his presence. 

 

Kageyama, was a proficient vice captain - he was stern in all areas, but obliging when members sought help to improve. It was a pity Tadashi still had to spend so much time trying to school him in the use of tact.

 

Today, however, Tadashi was privately a little irked with his vice captain. Though he was  _ aware _ that Kageyama could be both irrational and selfish, he honestly hadn’t thought the taller boy would take it quite so far. Tadashi found himself struggling, trying to puzzle out what could be the cause of the raven’s excessive reaction, and continued to come up blank.

 

Tadashi sighed, pushed it to the back burner, and instead pasted a welcoming smile on his face. Being captain, and even in the lead up to it - having juniors to teach from his second year - he’d had to become adept at hiding any irritation he might feel. And he couldn’t allow his feelings to interfere with the team’s dynamic. But a quick glance at Kei gave Tadashi the urge to rub his temples.

 

Whereas Tadashi himself had initially struggled with concealing negative emotions, Kei had always been singularly gifted in hiding _any_ expression. 

Times where anything showed on his face were entirely intentional _. _

 

Off to the left courtside, Kei was currently drilling holes of disgust right into the back of Kageyama’s head.  Tadashi couldn’t decide whether he wanted to cry or just walk away from the whole oncoming mess.

 

Before Kageyama had made it even half way into the gym, he’d turned towards Kei - likely  _ feeling  _ the intensity. Both dark brows shot up in puzzlement. If Tadashi were to guess, Kagayama was probably having an internal replay of every Kei-Kageyama interaction he’d had since their last practice, analysing possible causes for  _ that look _ . The continued look of perplexity ascertained that he had not found an answer. 

 

Oh, what Tadashi wouldn’t do for a quiet place and a hard surface to bang his head against. That, at least, would be a physical reason for the developing ache in his temples.

 

Gritting his teeth, he cast around in quasi-panic for a distraction. Any minute now Kageyama was going to go for a full confrontation. They had so little time to go before the end of the year and he  _ really  _ didn’t want one of their last memories to be of a bare-knuckled fist fight. 

And Kei definitely looked angry enough to incite one.

 

Tadashi grabbed the first person in reach. A terrified first year - Shinkichi Yuji - stared back at him. Yamaguchi felt relief pour through his body and he quickly peddled the first year towards Kageyama, softly instructing the young player.

 

“Do exactly as I say, I’ll be more than happy to explain it later.”

 

Not a moment to soon - Kageyama had taken his first step towards Kei - Tadashi thrust Yuji into Kageyama’s path (though Tadashi honestly did feel a little bad for using the first year.)

 

“Ah, good morning Kageyama!” Tadashi smiled at the dark haired boy.

 

Kageyama responded with a respectful nod.

 

“I have a favour to ask of you. Yuji here,” he gave the boy’s shoulders a soft pat, “really wants to learn how to jump serve.”

 

Kageyama frowned - though more in confusion than annoyance.

 

“You’re one of the best server’s we have, captain - you were a highly effective pinch server, even in our first year.” 

 

Tadashi had to suppress a shy grin as Yuji looked back at him, starry eyed.

“Ah, yes. Yes, of course you  _ are  _ right, but... the thing is - Yuji wants to learn power serves, along the lines of how Oikawa and yourself serve.” The twitch at their old rival’s name did not go unnoticed by Tadashi and he silently congratulated himself on the last minute addition. Anything to distract Kageyama from his previous course of action.

 

After a moment of consideration Kageyama gave a firm nod. “Come this way Shinkichi. I need to assess where we should begin.”

 

As Yuji followed Kageyama to the courts other side,  Tadashi finally breathed an unconstrained lung-full of air. He also allowed himself one wrathful glower directed at Kei - another rarity for the brunette.

 

It was met with the vapid unconcern that often made Tadashi want to smack a volleyball into his face.

 

***

 

Kei watched Kageyama walk away, with a first year in tow. The dark look Tadashi sent him was secretly hilarious to Kei. Even though he knew baiting the King probably wasn’t in his own best interest, Kei still felt dissatisfied with the aborted conflict. 

 

These feelings were an added complication that he could gladly do without. 

 

Mulling over his odd behaviour from yesterday had gotten him nowhere the previous night, but the repetitious surveying of the incident had, however, proven to push his simmering irritation into anger.

 

Is this what it felt like to have a friend? Was it supposed to be a personal insult whenever they were hurt or injured by another person? Sure, he’d be that way with Tadashi, but they’d known each other for years. Any emotional reactions in regards to him, were ingrained - they were also dating.

Kei ran a hand through his slightly overgrown hair. The blonde’s bangs were getting too long for his liking, and it was just another mild irritant for his fraying temper.  

 

The whole matter itself, was in fact, an irritant, and there didn’t seem to be any escape from it.

 

He clicked his tongue. He’d obviously grown fond enough of the redhead to be angry on his behalf and he’d just have to suck it up.

 

But  _ damn _ Kageyama, he’d been inexplicably out of line in the whole charade. 

 

Kei was also annoyed with himself - he’d moderately softened his attitude to Kageyama, over the last year in particular, but the despot obviously hadn’t changed a bit since being bequeathed with his monicker. (A small part of Kei logically knew his reaction might be just a little disproportionate, but he was ignoring it). 

 

Regardless of internal struggles, Kei found something to do on the other side of the court - a bid to pacify his long-suffering boyfriend. 

 

***

 

When next Tadashi turned, Kei was helping a ring of second years practice serve-receives and the freckle-faced teen sent a grateful smile across the court. Tadashi went back to observing the beginning of the drills. 

 

The volleyball team had grown substantially since the year only four first-years had joined. Due to their current size, practice now incorporated circuit drills of smaller groups, observed by either the coach or senior team members. This morning Tadashi was carefully watching the diving-receives group, even as the prickling concern continued to tense his shoulders. 

 

It was now  _ very  _ late, and Hinata still wasn’t here. If the boy was sick (which was almost never) he  _ always  _ texted Tadashi ahead of time.

 

Just as he was mulling over whether to call, a small bright haired figure staggered in. A soft “Sorry I’m late,” had Yamaguchi spinning in relief.

 

Until he saw Hinata’s face.

 

“Oh god, Hina!” Tadashi nearly tripped over his heels to reach him - he was quickly followed by Kenchin Reiji (second year setter) and Sadakazu Michio (second year middle blocker). 

Tadashi found himself lifting Hinata’s face with both hands on his cheeks.

 

The poor boy was white as a sheet and had dark rings under his eyes. The look of deep-set horror was also not very comforting.

 

“It’s all good - I’m fine, Yama.” The contorting of his lips could  _ not  _ be called a smile.

 

From the corner of his eye, Tadashi saw Kageyama glance their way, with what might have been a flash of concern - he then watched as Kageyama just as quickly turned his face away, moving to the other side of the court. Tadashi’s anger instantly spiked.

 

***

 

Kei had witnessed Hinata nearly careen into the floor upon entrance. Luckily, Tadashi had also seen the boy, and was fast (and close enough) to act. 

 

Kei did note - with smirking dry humour - the two second years, who were barely a step behind their captain. It was a well known fact in the team that those two, in particular, were adoring of, and impressed by, the small Karasuno ace. 

Well, everyone but Hinata himself. As always, he was ridiculously unaware. 

 

From this side of the gym it was hard to discern Hinata’s condition, but the instant response from the trio didn’t bode well. And all things as they were, Hinata  _ would _ be the person to come to practice even if he’d lost a limb. But no blood seemed apparent - Kei was taking that as a positive.

 

With idle movements, Kei inconspicuously headed towards the groups location. Movement from Kageyama caught his eye on the way. 

The tall setter narrowly gazed at the solicitous members crowding Hinata and then away, finding something more interesting in the bag of volleyballs. Kei was a breathe from stalking after him - it was only Hinata’s soft, exhausted reply that redirected his attention.

 

A few steps from the entrance, Kei stopped. 

 

The blonde had always known - despite the difficulties it sometimes presented - that his height was an advantage. While they had lucked out with a handful more of tall players, none were of  his 194cm stature - it was a definite advantage for him in gameplay. It also came in handy for situations just like this - Kei was able to look over Tadashi’s shoulder without merging into the circle.

 

He was treated to the sight of a death ghoul head parading itself as Hinata, while said Ghoul-Hinata was trying to assure Tadashi of its good health. Kei raised a skeptical brow.

 

“Honestly, I promise, I’m super, super perfectly fine. I’ll be even better after some spiking drills.”

 

The second year Reiji, who was standing closest to Hinata, grabbed his wrist and raised it so the other three could see.

 

“You’re shaking Hinata-senpai.” His hazel eyes were all concern as the sandy haired boy took in his senior’s condition, staring down at the small, fragile looking figure.

 

***

 

Reiji was one of the taller players, standing at the same height as Kageyama. While not of the genius Kageyama’s skill, he was still a very talented setter, and could jump serve with nearly equal power. It had been an ongoing rivalry, since Reiji’s first year, when the teen had declared that he’d ‘make Hinata prefer him as his setter’. In all honesty, the at-the-time first year hadn’t expected the level of animosity the interchange evoked. Even as a cocky fifteen year old, he’d struggled to withstand the wrath of Kageyama’s scowling oppression. Some divine presence had been shining down on him though - a moment later the captain Enoshita had rounded the corner with a handful of other third years. Kageyama had stalked away, radiating scary black clouds. 

 

Reiji was left completely dazed. A week of Kageyama’s spartan training later and Reiji had sought out Yamaguchi - who was probably the most approachable senior other than Hinata.

 

Yamaguchi had laughed at first, taking it for a joke. When Reiji had assured him that ‘No, I wasn’t joking - that’s what I said’ a little of the colour had drained from Yamaguchi’s face. He’d also started to rub his head, as though in pain.

 

*****

 

“Ah. I see. Well... I actually don’t know how to explain it... Hmm.” Tadashi opened his eyes - as a senior it was his job to help guide the first years - and looked back at Reiji with a weary smile.

 

“Kageyama isn’t the most socially gifted individual.” Reiji snorted. What an understated description of the scary second year.

 

“Yes, you know what I mean... Well, our first year - the year we all joined the team - Kageyama was much worse.” Skepticism raked across Reiji’s face.

 

“I know, it’s hard to believe - but we’d even heard that, in middle school games, he’d end up raging at team members.”

 

Reiji was aghast at that, but continued to listen with rapt attention - it was infrequent for the seniors to give information on their previous years.

Tadashi continued. 

 

“The problem, I think, was a ‘something lacking’.  _ No one _ could match him; no one could match his ambition; no one, that is, until he met Hinata.” The brunette smiled softly - and Reiji started to get an inkling of what he might have started with his Senpai.

Tadashi nodded in understanding.

 

“Even when Hinata’s skills were raw; even  _ that  _ Hinata matched Kageyama for his fierce determination. Hinata was also Kageyama’s first friend.”

Yamaguchi stopped for a moment, humming out his breath, and mused to himself.

  
  


“More than that, I think Hinata was the embodiment of Kageyama’s ambition. Even when he’d pulled back, or balked at a challenge -” This Reiji struggled not to scoff at, but Yamaguchi’s dry grin seemed to emit a humorous validity, 

“Yes, the genius himself struggled - infrequently of course - but Hinata never let him back down.” 

 

Tadashi paused, letting Reiji process what he was trying to highlight.

“Hinata  _ is _ the drive. Kageyama once said ‘I don’t need to worry about keeping up with the opposition - the challenge is keeping up with  _ him’.” _

 

Tadashi looked at Reiji’s face - the first year’s expression was a twisted mix of emotions.

The second year laughed lowly.

“I didn’t tell you to dissuade you - it's good to have a goal. Hinata declared he’d be ace his first day; him with no experience and half the size of the ace at the time.

What I’m trying to say is - know what you’re starting.”

 

A truly wicked smirk graced Tadashi’s lips.

“Because he’ll rain fire down on you.”

 

*****

 

Kei took note of Reiji’s hand, which stayed wrapped around the pale wrist as he lowered it. Glancing back into the gym, he saw Kageyama’s black expression. A venomous glower was directed, entirely, at the second year who was standing so close to Hinata.

 

Kei almost pitied the boy. He’d set himself as a rival setter for Hinata’s skills, all without knowing what he was getting into. Even  _ after _ he’d learned, the boy had been either too proud or too stupid to retract it (Kei firmly believed it was the latter).

 

The final nail in Reiji’s coffin had been his visible, and increasing affection for Hinata (who continued to remain unaware). If the boy wasn’t quite so obnoxiously confident, Kei might have been a little sympathetic. Alas, that was not the case. 

Reiji had pulled the tigers tail and would have to learn how to deal with it - or he’d get eaten. At thispoint in time, Kei hadn’t decided which outcome would be more amusing.

 

Focusing back on the matter at hand, Kei tuned in to Tadashi’s deeply concerned voice. “You are  _ not  _ fine Hina, and you’re getting only two choices,” this was accompanied with a stern expression.“Either you go to the infirmary and sleep for a while-”

 

“But I’m  _ fi _ -”

 

“Shush. It’s either that or home.” Yamaguchi placed a finger in front of Hinata’s face to forestall argument. “If you’re feeling -  _ and looking  _ \- better afterwards, you can join in with afternoon practice.” Hinata’s shoulders slumped, giving in to that captain’s commands.

 

Tadashi assessed the two teens that surrounded Hinata, his mind running through his options. Kageyama’s current position not-withstanding, Tadashi was still aware that sending Hinata off with, say, Reiji, could be tantamount to a declaration of war. And Michiko - the other second year - was terrified of Kageyama. While he tried to think, Reiji brought attention to his close proximity by wrapping an arm around Hinata’s swaying form. Red warning strobes flashed behind Tadashi’s eyes.

 

“I’ll take him captain. He can barely stand on his-”

 

“I’ll take him.” Kei deftly manoeuvred around Michiko, removing Reiji’s arm and replacing the support with his own - all in one seamless movement.

 

Reiji scowled up at him.

 

Tadashi could have kissed his boyfriend right there. He hadn’t wanted to ask Kageyama - what with his recent fallout with Hinata - but most other team members were intimidated by the vice captain. And Reiji was just fire to Kageyama’s gasoline. None of the choices had seemed tenable.

 

Tadashi smiled sweetly up at Kei. “Thanks, Kei, that would be a great help. Hina really doesn’t look well enough to go alone, but the first and second years really should get back to practice.” With a last grateful look, he dragged the grumbling boys back to their drills. As he moved, Tadashi caught a sidelong glance of an angry setter, glaring after the two, while he clenched his fists.

 

***

 

Kei directed Hinata by way of physically manoeuvring his body. At this point, the boy was more walking zombie than human being. His concern for the redhead even outweighed the brief flash of spiteful gloating he’d garnered from Kageyama’s reaction. That glare of bitter resentment had just become the highlight of Kei’s morning.

 

By comparison to that small happiness, Hinata’s malleable state was disquieting. At this stage, he was highly dubious of the likelihood that the boy would be well enough for afternoon practice. 

 

A passing notion caused Kei to frown. Hinata being this pliable for just anyone was a troubling concept - he really hoped that it wouldn’t have been the case. The more Kei thought of  _ that,  _ the more uncomfortable he felt.

 

“I thought you’d have run out of emotional charge yesterday afternoon.” 

He smirked down at the smaller boy - the nothing stare he received from Hinata gave Kei pause. 

As the two made their way to the infirmary, Kei was - yet again - struggling. Honestly, if he hadn’t discovered this sincere concern for the wellbeing of his (oh god)  _ friend,  _ he’d have happily wiped his hands of the whole matter by now (aka straight up ignored it right off the bat). Kei was not cut out for this type of situation - the previous day had been an anomaly - and even if Hinata wasn’t at the end of his emotional charge, Kei very nearly was.

 

What he wouldn’t give to see that annoyingly warm, sun bright smile, and be afflicted with the ridiculous hyperactivity he’d become accustomed to tolerating. Instead, he was left with a lifelike puppet, with Kei himself playing puppet master. It was disconcerting.

 

Kei looked up just in time to pull Hinata out of Sensei Asumi’s - the school nurse’s - way. 

 

She looked up at Kei, startled. “I’m so sorry Tsukishima-kun, I didn’t even see you there.” The nurse smiled. “How can I help you?”

 

Kei kept his expression bland - sarcasm was never appreciated by adults - and nodded down to the orange haired boy he was still holding upright.

 

Sensei Asumi followed the direction, arriving at the exhausted face of Hinata.

 

“OH! Oh, Hinata-kun, please come right in.” The woman bustled the two students in, directing Hinata to the far bed. She then turned to Kei. “I hate to trouble you, Tsukishima-kun, but could you stay with him? I have two meetings this morning that I can’t miss. I’ll leave a note to explain it to your teachers though!” Kei was nodding assent before she’d finished. He’d wanted to stick around and ask a few questions from the start, and Sensei Asumi not being there would be better for him anyway.

 

“Thank you! I’ll leave the note with main administration - they’ll make sure it reaches your classes.” She gave a furtive glance at the small boy - huddled in a ball - staring blankly at the wall. “Do you know what happened?” Kei just mutely shook his head.

 

Sensei Asumi quickly packed up the papers she’d placed on her desk and click-clacked her heels out of the room.

 

Kei turned to assess Hinata - who was still staring at the empty wall - and sat down on the bedside chair provided. When at a loss - and this situation definitely qualified - Kei usually reverted to his sardonic default settings.

 

Pinching Hinata’s cheek he crouched to eye level. “Oi shrimp - where’d the brain cells that you’re supposed to have go?” And oh yes. The reactive spark of ire put a cats smile on Kei’s face. Even the summary slapping away of his hand was a welcome response. While he had Hinata’s attention, Kei went in hard.

 

“What’s up with you? Tadashi almost had a heart attack when he saw you, he’s that worried. Even your groupies were circling like vultures,” Hinata frowned in confusion at that. “And I near had to fight Reiji to be the one taking you to see our nurse.” The kicked-up arch of his eyebrow was, also, lost on Hinata. Kei pressed a finger forcefully into the boys forehead.

 

“What. Is. Wrong. With. You.”

 

It was a loud clatter to their left that, surprisingly, attributed to the answer. Hinata shrieked, launching himself under the covers of the bed.  Feeling like he was missing at least twelve pieces of the puzzle, Kei moved to remove the blanket, but Hinata’s panicked jabberings formed semi-understandable words from within the cloth cave.

 

“Ghosts - thirteen ghost...God, and the chainsaw....no! No, it was Freddie!.... And, and, and eating people!.... God-please-don’t-let-them-eat-me!” And wow. Kei’s eyebrows were sky high as Hinata continued with the mild hysterics. 

 

With a fairly educated guess in mind, Kei lifted a portion of the cloth up, sticking his head into the space.

 

“Hinata,” The voice so close to Hinata’s ear had the boy zipping up. “What did you do last night?” There was a small whimper, followed by aggrieved whining.

 

“Natsu! Oh god it was all NATSU! I  _ told  _ her. I  _ told her _ it was a school night! But No. Not Natsu. Horror Movie Marathon - and Dusk till Dawn! And now I can’t close my eyes  _ because they’ll eat me, or rip my throat out, or dangle me off meat hooks- _ ” 

 

Hinata’s panicked ramblings were drowned out by full, deep-throated laughter.

 

Kei laughed and laughed, tears pricking his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard. By the time he’d finished, Kei’s jaw hurt and Hinata was looking at him, part shocked, part insulted.

 

“I don’t think I’ve  _ ever  _ seen you laugh.” Hinata’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Kei lightly flicked his forehead. “It’s because you’re an  _ idiot. _ Everyone was so worried. It turns out you just scared yourself stupid. Or stupider.” His grin morphed to stretch from cheek to cheek.

Hinata blushed and grumbled under his breath. With a final chuckle, Kei yanked the blanket up and forced the smaller boy to lay properly on the mattress.

 

“Get some sleep,  _ idiot -  _ you still look like death warmed over. I’ll stay while you sleep.” 

 

As Hinata went to argue, Kei ruffled his hair. Hinata froze, eyes wide. 

A moment of loaded silence later - and with a cautious glance at the blonde - he finally shrugged and reshuffled his place on the bed.

 

Closing his eyes, Hinata snarked back at Kei as his head hit the pillow. “It’s creepy when you’re nice.”

 

Kei smiled - he thought so as well. “Don’t get used to it then.” The low scoff was accompanied by a twitch of lips.

 

A heartbeat later, an exhausted Hinata was asleep.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! XD  
> Kudo's and comments are loved (all that :-p)
> 
> It's a few chapter's early - but I'd really like idea's on possible shenanigans anyone might think this motley crew would get up to in college/university? ;-D   
> The seniors will be re-entering the picture when we get to that point (so aaaaaaaaaall the crazy XD).


	4. Throwing Down the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitoka lazily walked down the open corridor, sipping at her juice box. 
> 
> Her eyes were tired and her head hurt. Schoolwork was never as hard or as wearying as her club activities, but they only had a few weeks to go until the end of the year.  
> Of course that didn’t seem to impair the volleyball clubs ability to besiege her with one headache after another. 
> 
> And for some inexplicable reason, it was never the actual 'volleyball’ part of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, an eternity of apologies for the gap between posting. Anyone who read the first three chapters, posted 'months’ ago, I'm literally prostrating myself on the ground. If you are still interested in reading, thank you soooooo much.  
> No good excuses, life sucks, writers block sucks and I'm terrible at time management, blah,blah,blah.
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer though! And we get to see from Tobio's perspective (though that's not gonna be real frequent).
> 
> I've added 'Unreliable Narrator' to the tags, hopefully so everyone knows that even if I don't have a great schedule (I'm in awe of people who do - you guys are amazing) I've got too many ideas for this fic, to discontinue it.  
> I will try very, very hard to not go MIA for so long again *bad self, Gibb-smack*
> 
> I still need to work on a better synopsis. *sighs*

**Chapter 04 - Throwing Down the Gauntlet**

 

The morning air hung with palpable frost, peaks of light cresting the horizon not yet able to banish the chill blanketing the valley.

 

A steady beat of sound interrupted the stillness, the rhythmic _‘thump-thump, thump-thump’_ of sneakered feet, followed by huffs of breath, easily distinguishable in the quiet. The sounds continued along one of the concrete footpaths winding through the town, the dark-haired boy breathed fine mist from his warm lungs as he jogged.

 

Tobio felt the cold air on his face as he warmed his muscles with carefully incremented speed, but the crispness of his surroundings didn’t offer the usual serenity he craved. Yesterday had been a disaster.

Even now, he felt so jumbled he could barely separate which feeling specifically, had been driving his reactions.

 

The look on Shouyou’s face.

 

 _That_ had hit him like a punch in his gut - like a cement block to his chest. He’d seen it in slow motion, as the anger and hurt continued pouring from his own mouth, Shouyou’s eyes had gone wide and then shattered, brittle as new ice. He’d taken off and Tobio had been too angry to chase after him.

 

Tobio was still angry.

 

More than angry - he was furious. His soul quivered with rage and hurt, but it was the anger that was clouding his thoughts. How dare Shouyou do that? How dare he make new plans, aim to make a new life - all without Tobio? He loved Shouyou, loved him more than he'd loved anyone in his life, and it felt like the redhead was trying to pull away.

 

Like Shouyou had decided to leave Tobio behind.

 

They’d been together - a pair in one capacity or another - since they started high school, and Tobio had thanked every god he could think of for it. Shouyou was always so bright, always so friendly, always so kind.  
He drew people to him like bees to honey, and Tobio had (begrudgingly at first) been drawn in like the rest of them - basked in the sheer warmth of his personality.  

 

The day he confessed, he’d thought he was going to stop breathing.  
Everything in his chest had ceased, but it was all or nothing, so he’d pushed through the terror. He’d been so sick of watching everyone be so close with Shouyou, watching others look at him in ways that Tobio wanted to reserve for himself - and he’d _hated_ watching Shouyou smile at them in return.

He wanted to bottle up that smile and keep it close.  
  
Tobio had wanted to be something different, something special to Shouyou. To have a piece of the redhead no else had.

 

Shouyou had kissed back that day, and by the time Tobio had computed it his own arms had already encircled the smaller body and pulled them flush against each other. There were benefits to a body that moved instinctually.

To his supuldn't-have-been-surprised surprise - and by comparison to the relatively simple confession - dating Shouyou had been a rollercoaster. Their volleyball had stayed as competitive and in sync as always, but the alone times, the times where they used to just play video games or practice - those times were now softer, or sweeter, or more heated. Always something different.  
  
There were times where Tobio wanted to assuage his possessive nature, and trace hands all over the boy, as he tried to demonstrate physically the feelings he struggled to vocalize. These times were sometimes a sore point. Shouyou was open and willing - but to a degree. He hadn’t been ready to go all the way, and while Tobio understood why - very much understood where he was coming from - he couldn’t suppress the niggling doubts, the insecurity that bubbled from it.

 

Shouyou was well liked, well loved even, and there were quite a few people around who wanted him to look their way - something Tobio was frustratingly aware of. The personable redhead would just smile, blindingly, at anyone who was even the least bit nice to him and it was beyond infuriating.

 

That, Tobio had forgotten to consider.

 

When Shouyou had agreed to go out with him, the raven had assumed (mistakenly) that his overbearing jealousy would be put to rest. Shouyou had chosen him, and so that should be the end of it.

  
It was not the end of it.

 

If anything, dating Shouyou had made it worse. Shouyou _was_ his now - and still, people other than himself were talking to him, laughing with him, touching him, and even _hitting on him_ _._

 

To make it all ridiculously harder to deal with, Shouyou was completely unaware of the situations and brushed Tobio’s (aggressive) comments aside. Tobio was left to glower darkly from corners at the pesky bugs - until they got too close, and then he would stalk over to physically remove them.

 

He wanted every part of Shouyou, and the thought of sharing pieces of him was like nails on a chalkboard in his head.

  
Tobio knew having Shouyou all to himself was an unattainable fantasy, but the desire to, heavily underscored the consuming nature of his feelings.  
Just as well, one smile from Shouyou had the dark swirling, brooding misgivings momentarily banished from his thoughts.

 

Tobio stopped, bending forward to brace his hands on his knees for a moment as he caught his breath. The last hill up to reach the school always winded him, and the cold air did no favors as he forced his lungs into evened out breaths. Shaking it off, he headed for the school gates.  
  
It was just before he reached the gym that he glanced around.

Tobio took in the courtyard, the silent school building and the empty gate-way he’d just come through. There was no figure, no red beacon, no velocity driven blur of movement.

 

He winced inwardly. If Shouyou wasn’t coming, he’d usually have texted Tobio - every other day was a race to the gym, like they’d been doing since their first year. His heart felt heavy.

Shouyou was definitely mad - or worse, still hurt - over yesterday's fight.

 

He _wanted_ to make things better, wanted to apologize even, - but he was still so angry with Shouyou, especially knowing it was too late for the boy to switch back colleges.

Tobio could barely think between the anger and the pain swirling inside him.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to move to the gym entrance.

 

Tobio inclined his head in a bow, as he passed through the metal doors and raising his head. His eyes swept around the room, looking for the captain, Yamaguchi (he noted that Shouyou hadn't arrived early - though of course, he hadn’t been looking for him).  
He spotted the brunette teen, and with purpose stepped in Yamaguchi’s direction. The two always confered before a training session, so the regime could be cemented before groups were divided.

 

He’d gone only a handful of steps before Tobio felt a prickling sensation across his skin. Feeling uncomfortable, he glanced around for the cause and stopped abruptly when he landed on Tsukishima. His fellow third year was usually the least interactive of the seniors, as Tsukishima was distant, detached and mostly uninterested in the surrounding students. If you did incur his attention, it was usually to be scaldingly dragged across the heated barbs of his wit, so most left the blonde alone.

 

Tobio had never seen _that_ particular expression on Tsukishima’s face. He looked livid. Looked like he wanted to do violent, _physical_ harm. And at the moment, it kind of looked like the target was him.

Tobio starred back blankly. He couldn’t, not even a little, think of what he might’ve done - the last he’d seen of Tsukishima had been morning practice yesterday, (the blonde had skipped the afternoon) and that had been... normal?

 

Furrowing his brow, Tobio turned, moved towards-  
Suddenly there was stunned - absolutely terrified, really - eyes staring up at him.

 

“Ah, good morning Kageyama!” Tobio looked off to the side to see Yamaguchi smiling at him. He responded to the greeting with a respectful nod.

“I have a favour to ask of you....”

  
Tobio listened as Yamaguchi requested his assistance in power-serve training for the first year, and he assessed the shy boy as he squirmed under his gaze.  
After a moment of consideration, Tobio gave a firm nod. “Come this way Shinkichi. I need to assess where we should begin.”

 

*****

 

Tobio whirled around at the soft voice echoing from the entrance. He immediately spotted Shouyou, as the boy seemed to stumble on the step leading into the gym. Tobio nearly moved to intercept, but hesitated, warring in a moment of indecision - and that quickly Shouyou was surrounded by other team members.  
He watched as Yamaguchi lifted his small face with both hands and Tobio inwardly seethed as Reiji - _Reiji_ \- hovered bare millimeters from Shouyou’s body. Stiff with agitation, Tobio snapped his gaze away.

 _He_ wanted to be the one next to Shouyou; _he_ wanted to be the one Shouyou looked to, leaned on, needed. But Shouyou loved _all_ of his friends, warmly and openly, and had no qualms about relying on them.  
Tobio could never gain Shouyou’s devoted and _undivided_ attention for very long, despite his desire to do so.

 

From the corner of his eye, Tobio saw Reiji holding Shouyou’s wrist, leaning into his side, and the redhead doing nothing to nay-say the familiarity. Rage boiled in Tobio and he glared sharp as razorblades at the second year.

 

 _Reiji,_ who was blatantly forthright in his pursuit of Shouyou, and unabashed in every interaction - Tobio wanted to bury him. He hated that Shouyou laughed away his concerns, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before brushing it aside.  
Shouyou saying ‘I love you’s’ before skipping merrily away, did not put him in anyway at ease. Reiji was always too friendly, too close, too affectionate.

 

When he put an arm around Shouyou, the raven saw red - he was going to rip Reiji to pieces, _kohai_ or not.

Tsukishima stepping in was a mixed blessing, and he hissed out the breath he’d been holding. Tobio hadn’t even realised the blonde had been that close, but Tsukishima had smoothly inserted himself beside Shouyou, easily disentangling the shorter boy from Reiji’s hold.

 

Tobio was able to breathe through the tightens of his chest, though he felt his blood return to a simmer as _Tsukishima’s_ arm encircled Shouyou instead. From his vantage point at the other side of the court, Tobio couldn’t see their faces clearly, but he noted Shouyou’s body leaning heavily into the hold. He gritted his teeth, fingers clenching into fists as he glowered at the pair.

 

Shouyou being so _at ease_ with the hands of any friend on him was always infuriating, but Tsukishima’s hands especially. The blonde’s friendship with Shouyou had been another unnecessary and increasing concern since their second year.  
Though Tsukishima was a heavy preference in comparison to _Reiji,_ Tobio bitterly resented anyone Shouyou chose to lean on _that wasn’t him._

 

He felt helpless rage as he watched Tsukishima half carry the smaller figure out the gym, body held close. Tobio continued to grind his teeth in frustration as he shot daggers at the now empty entrance space. It was the quivering voice of a first year asking for corrections on his form that finally pulled Tobio out of his thoughts.

A squeak choked from the younger boy’s throat when Tobio focused his attention on him.

 

Even if he’d tried, the black look on his face wouldn’t have receded - so he didn’t bother attempting. He could feel his temper swirling but forced himself to continue with the morning drills.

Volleyball practice _should_ have been soothing and his inability to find the stable inner calm it usually produced, only added to his foul mood.

 

Tobio had never been so happy for practice to end.

 

*****

 

Through the morning, the blue-eyed boy was, however, _not_ happy to find that in both his first and second classes, Shouyou was absent. He hadn’t heard (hadn’t asked either) what Yamaguchi had said to the smaller boy, but Tobio had thought he’d have a chance to at look at Shouyou  _properly_  later, as they shared a timetable.

 

But Shouyou was nowhere in sight, and it further soured his mood. By the time recess came, people openly skittered out of his way in the halls, all the students giving him an instinctively wide berth. Approaching the vending machine’s had caused a small group of first years to trip over themselves in retreat, but Tobio ignored them, choosing to jab angrily at the buttons on the vending machine before stomping off to the grassy areas.

 

It was there that Reiji found him.

 

Tobio looked up from his dark thoughts only to view one of the primary causes, his lips thinning in displeasure. He’d even chosen a relatively out of the way tree to sit under, but it seemed the sandy-haired boy had saught him on purpose. Tobio struggled to suppress his black temper.

 

“What do you want, Kenshin.” It was more growl than a question, but Tobio couldn’t help the bitten out words.  
Reiji stood, firmly planted with tight fists balled at his sides; hazel eyes angry and face set belligerently as he glared down at his _senpai_.

 

“What’s your problem with Hinata-senpai? I thought you were ‘sposed to be his friend?”   
Reji pointedly ignoring Tobio’s title of _boyfriend_ made a muscle tic in his jaw. “But you just treated him like nothing at practice - even worse than usual.” Tobio hissed at the teen, suppressing the itching desire to respond in a more _physical_ manner.

“Get lost, Kenshin. It’s none of your damn business.”

 

Reiji scoffed in disgust.

“If you don’t care about him, move aside. There‘re people who’ll do a better job of it than you.” And that was it - Tobio snapped, launching to his feet in a split-second. He loomed ominously close to the second year, though Reiji held his ground eyes snapping back at him.

 

Tobio snarled out his rage, burning holes into him. He wanted to use every ounce of trained muscle on his body to pound the cocky, entitled, _brat_ into the ground. He clenched his teeth.

" _Others?_ Don’t you mean _yourself,_ Kenshin?” Tobio’s hand snaked out to grab the front of Reiji’s shirt - to his credit, the younger boy barely flinched.

“You’re right,” Reiji snarked at Tobio, “I mean myself. But don’t kid _yourself_ \- I wouldn’t be the only one.” Reiji’s voice was steady, even as a flicker of fear lighted in his face. The words, however, only served to notch Tobio’s temper higher.

 

“How many times do you need to try before you get it - Shouyou isn't interested in you, and he doesn’t need you around.” Tobio forced all his strength into locking his muscles, even while his hand tightened its grip. Reiji glowered up at him, lips sneering.

 

“Hinata-senpai doesn’t _need_ anybody.” The boy scoffed - the ‘ _you included_ ’, implicit in the loaded words. “Other people feel like _they_ need _him_. And he doesn’t know how I feel about him - but that’s gonna change.” His gaze turned withering, and under his own tumultuous anger, Tobio felt his heart stutter.

“I like him. I’m better for him. I can do everything you can, and more. And that’s exactly what I’m going to say to him.” Reiji’s face was set as he delivered the words, and Tobio felt the last of his restraint breaking. He snarled and his free hand clenched into a fist as his whole demeanor went nuclear with rage.

 

***

 

Hitoka lazily walked down the open corridor, sipping at her juice box. Her eyes were tired and her head hurt. Schoolwork was never as hard or as wearying as her club activities, but they only had a few weeks to go until the end of the year. Of course, that didn’t seem to impair the volleyball clubs ability to besiege her with one headache after another.  
And for some inexplicable reason, it was never the actual _volleyball_ part of the club.  
  
It was the smashing a bunch of wildly different teens into one team, with all those conflicting personalities, and hoping for the best.

In gameplay, it still allowed for amazing and diverse strategies. Everyone thought so differently, and the new Karasuno had continued in it’s ‘omnivore’ fashion. They integrated new techniques all the time, shaping and reshaping to become powerful competitors every year. The members were always dynamic and diverse, proving difficult for opponents to predict.

 

There was no questioning the teams' prowess - they’d won the Spring Tournament after all.

 

But the diversity that was an asset on the courts often became the downfall off of them. And Hitoka, as team manager and one of the cooler heads in the group, was usually left to try and soothe over ruffled feathers. Yamaguchi was often right beside her, trying to do the same thing.

 

She cringed. This _particular_ issue involved Kageyama - and those were always the ones she disliked the most. She was even _friends_ with the tall black-haired boy, but oh god was he intimidating when angry. It still felt like all the blood froze in her veins when she felt the waves of his animosity rolling over them. Hitoka rubbed her arms, goosebumps rippling across her skin.

 

But for all she might wish otherwise, this incident did involve the setter and the fact that Hinata was a component wasn’t entirely surprising either.

 

**

  
She’d been coming back from the faculty room that morning when she saw him, being half held by Tsukishima, as they headed in the direction of the infirmary. She’d done a double take. Hinata had looked _horrible_ \- but more shocking was _Tsukishima with his arm around Hinata._ She gaped for a full minute - until both boys had vanished from sight - before hightailing it to the gym to get some answers.

 

Before she was even able to _look_ for Yamaguchi, a deathly chill had washed over her. It took barely a glance - though even that was probably unnecessary - to ascertain that it was coming from Kageyama, as he stalked from group to group. She shuddered. The first and second years had looked terrified - and she could wholeheartedly relate to the feeling.

 

Hitoka’s eyes had alighted on the captain, working to the far left with another of the focus groups. Moving forward, her footsteps had stuttered not half way to Yamaguchi’s corner when she noticed the second year, Reiji, was glaring - _glaring -_ at the thankfully as-yet unaware Kageyama. Hitoka’s radar sounded as sweat broke across her brow and frissons of fear streaked up her spine.

 

What in the name of every deity was Reiji trying to start?

 

Warnings shrieked in her head and she’d quickly tripped her way over to Yamaguchi in a near panic. The brunette had taken one look at her and quickly separated from the members he’d been speaking to.

 

In jittery gestures and whispered half sentences, Yamaguchi had gotten the gist of her concerns when Hitoka pointed to Reiji and the silent challenge being directed to Kageyama.  
Reji quickly found himself in the diving receives group and was - with a concentrated effort on both Yamaguchi and Hitoka’s accounts - kept as far as possible away from the setter, for the remainder of practice.

 

Hitoka couldn't even guess what had gotten into the younger teen - she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know.

 

**

 

It was as she leisurely took in the view of the trees that she noticed it.

Two figures standing close to each other, bodies tense, aggression almost visibly radiating from them - but it wasn’t until one of the boys violently grabbed the others school shirt that her brain caught up.

 

She moved closer, with heavy suspicion, and quickly recognized the furious face as Kageyama’s, and though she couldn't be sure from this angle, she had a sinking feeling that the sandy-haired boy was - the obviously suicidal - Kenshin Reiji.

 

Her heart was racing overtime as she hurtled across the empty space, frantic to de-escalate the situation.  
Hitoka saw rage infuse Kageyama’s features as his raising hand curled into a fist when she was less than ten metres from the pair.

“KAGEYAMA!” She yelled with every ounce of breath she had left and relief flooded her system when the panicky pitched word seemed to break his intently, violently focused trance.

 

Reiji wobbled as Kageyama released his grip, pushing him back a step in disgust. The younger teen looked aggravated and dissatisfied with the disengagement.

 _Stupid boy._ She hissed internally.

 

Hitoka sent him a withering glance before directing herself to Kageyama.

“Yamaguchi forgot to ask this morning - he wanted to know if you’ll be available for the practice match Saturday afternoon? It’s not a club related one, just for fun.” She dripped false cheer as she smiled nervously at the still seething setter.  
Kageyama hadn’t taken his angry gaze off Reiji, but at the very least he’d backed himself away by a handful of steps.  
  
Clenching and unclenching his hands, he finally dragged his eyes to Hitoka, his jaw clamped tightly as he nodded confirmation. With a final glare for the second year, he caught up his bag with one hand and stalked away from the tree.

 

It took a solid minute for the breath to return to Hitoka’s lungs, and after a few deep mouthfuls under her belt, she rounded on Reiji.

 

“ _What were you thinking?”_

 

***

 

Tadashi deeply exhaled, his concern dissipating. Kei had messaged to let him know that Hinata was fine - that he just really needed some sleep - and that Kei would be staying with him due to the nurse's absence. Tadashi was genuinely relieved.

 

Aside from the worry for his friend, the volleyball team had now gone two days in a row lacking the teams’ most highly motivated and exuberant third year, and even in that short space of time, the general morale had declined. Not to mention the black cloud that had engulfed Kageyama since Kei accompanied Hinata to the infirmary.  
The first and second years had been skittish through most of the morning practice.

 

At the very least, Tadashi was thankful that Kageyama’s intimidations were unlikely to have _any_ effect on the blonde (as in, less than 0% effectivity).

 

Tadashi pocketed his mobile and slung his bag over one shoulder. Head still muddled in thoughts, the teen auto-piloted the path to the Phys-Ed gym. It wasn’t until he entered the change rooms that he realised his mistake. Well, not so much mistake - more, a natural disaster waiting to happen - that he might have avoided by simply ducking the class. Tadashi had premonitions of an oncoming migraine.

 

When he entered the boys' locker-room, Kageyama was standing, already changed, and leaning against the back wall. The other students around him rushed, awkwardly, to change into their own gym clothes without breaching the bubble of space left around the brooding figure.

Kageyama’s gaze locked onto Tadashi with piercing intensity. The weight of those eyes deepened progressively, as the minutes ticked by with no other students entering.

The problem - as Tadashi himself had quickly surmised a moment after arriving - was that the only classes the four third-years shared, _was this one_ .

Hinata not showing would be, after this morning, understandable. But Hinata _and_ Kei as no-shows, together, along with Kageyama’s general possessive-nearing-control issues, and his currently _very_ dark mood - the whole thing was sure to set off sparks.

Resigning himself, Tadashi turned with a smile, as the last few boys who'd still been in the room, beat a hasty retreat - after receiving an ominous glare from Kageyama.

Sighing, he addressed the raven-haired teen, who was still leaning against the far wall.

 

“I can feel you burning holes into me, Kageyama. What’s up?”  
Kageyama’s eyes hooded, concealing his emotions, as he coldly assessed Tadashi .  
“Where’s Tsukishima?” Tadashi winced, though he’d expected that question had been the most likely, he’d still fervently hoped to avoid it.  
“He’s with Hin-”  
“He’s WHAT?”  
“ _Don’t shout,”_ Tadashi hissed. He glanced back at the entry door, listening out for any late-coming students. Kageyama - barely - modulated his tone.

“Why is _Tsukishima_ with _my boyfriend?”_ The snarling jealousy in his tone  - and the underlining innuendo dripping from it - was the last straw, on the pile that had been building over the last two days, and Tadashi snapped.  
He stomped across the room and grabbed the taller boys’ shirt, forcing him down to eye level.

 

“Because Hina’s _boyfriend_ didn’t give a damn to do it himself!” Kageyama flinched at that but didn’t attempt to escape the angry captain's grip.  
“Because Hina’s _boyfriend_ left him _alone to cry_ yesterday!”  
Tadashi’s voice was scathing as guilt flooded Kageyama’s face, and he continued.  
“Because when Hina tried to tell his _boyfriend_ what he was doing - _for his family -_ that _boyfriend_ was an asshole and made him feel terrible.”  
The anguish and self-recrimination that suddenly pooled in Kageyama’s eyes did little to abate Tadashi’s anger as he hissed.  
“Because Hina needed  someone, and you weren’t there.” After a small baring of teeth, Tadashi unclasped the collar. Released, Kageyama stood slowly, still and silent, face twisted in pain.

  
“You _know_ Kei and I are dating. All he’s doing is looking out for Hina - and it’s insulting to _both_ Hina and Kei for you to insinuate otherwise.”  
With one final glare, Tadashi left the room. He immediately felt almost as exhausted as Hina had looked - he rarely lost his temper, but the times he did, always left him drained.

 

*****

 

Kei was slightly perplexed. He was sitting in the infirmary with a sleeping Hinata in the bed beside him.  
Yet somehow, while looking out from the window, he’d swear he was seeing a doppelgänger Hinata, only dressed in a girl's middle-school uniform. That bright orange was unmistakable, a shade he’d only ever seen on one person. 

Kei appraised the small bright-haired figure, as it strode confidently in through the front gates.

 _This must be Hinata’s younger sister._ It was a reasonable assumption - the statistical percentage of it being someone else, and ‘just a coincidence’, was low to nonexistent.

The blonde teen tapped a finger against the windowsill, as he pondered what she might be doing at their school - he knew for a fact that Hinata’s family hadn’t been contacted about his time in the infirmary today and contacting the younger sister made no sense anyway, so it couldn’t be that.  
He was debating whether or not he should act in regards to the observation (in an as yet undetermined way ) when he saw Reiji approach.  
No doubt the startling resemblance to a certain pint-size spiker had triggered the second years’ groupie switch.

 

Watching the two’s exchange, Kei surmised, by way of the overly emphasised hand movements, that Reiji was pointing out - and now leading the way to - a destination within the school building. If that had been _his_ sister, he’d have warned her against following strange boys - while alone in-particular - into unfamiliar facilities.

 

With a shrug, Kei glanced back at Hinata - the boy was still dead to the world, and sister or not, it wasn’t his problem. Kei was officially off whatever ‘Friend-Making app site’ he’d been originally press-ganged onto, by Tadashi.

 

Hinata made a soft sound in his sleep as he turned over, now facing Kei. He noted that he did, at least, look less pale. Maybe there was a chance he’d be up for afternoon practice after-all.  
Kei knew, from the rare experiences, that the whole teams' disposition wilted when Hinata was absent - low motivation always seemed to permeate the space.

 

It just seemed that with Hinata in the room, with his unshakable belief in the team, no hesitation was able to survive his blistering conviction.  
No doubt next year would be hard for the remaining team members.

For everyone’s sake (though maybe also for his _own_ current peace of mind as well), Kei hoped the boy was back to himself soon.

 

Thinking of the redheads’ uncommon absences triggered a fleeting thought of Kageyama - the last two days could be laid directly at his feet and it grated on Kei.  
Even _the king_ wasn’t exempt from Hinata’s animated presence, the surly setter usually becoming calmer and more patient when teaching the first and second years Kageyama’s mood, in particular, digressed if Hinata was away from the courts.

 

Well, situation dependent.

Kageyama was _distinctly_ un-fond of anybody in physical contact with the redhead, and Hinata was always affectionate with his teammates - on the court during _and_ after games.

Prolonged contact came with the inescapability of a scowling Kageyama, stomping into the close vicinity, and some of the previous seniors had theorised that Hinata’s continued obliviousness was probably contributing to exacerbate his anger.

 

He’d figured ages back that these reactions stemmed from some type of insecurity, but it really wasn’t (and had never been) Kei’s problem.  
As far as he was concerned, Kei found Kageyama to be just as blind as Hinata was oblivious.  
Anybody with eye’s in their head could see that Hinata never looked at anyone the way he did Kageyama - provided they weren’t arguing about volleyball.

 

In those cases, Kageyama was treated to the same full-blown ferocity their rivals enjoyed.

 

A knock at the infirmary door grabbed his attention and the door opened just as he turned partially in his seat. Reiji walked into the white-walled room, with the young female version of Hinata only a step behind. Kei raised a brow.

 

“This is Hinata-senpai’s sister, she wanted to see...” Reiji gestured at the girl and then to Hinata - his capacity to state the obvious in evidence - but the mouthy second-year seemed oddly nervous, his tone uncertain.  
“That’s fine Kenshin. Hinata’s still sleeping, but you can leave,-” Kei paused and looked to the mini Hinata.  
“Natsu.”  
“You can just leave Natsu-chan here, I’m sure she’ll want to see her brother when he wakes up.”  
  
And, wonder of all wonders, Reiji didn't hesitate to cut a shockingly fast retreat - even with the object of his affections curled up like a cat in the infirmary bed. He stared after the boy in puzzlement, and in the back of his mind, Kei recalled faintly that Hinata had said it was ‘Natsu’ who’d made him watch the horror movies.

 

“Why are you sitting with Shou-nii?” Kei’s gaze flicked to the girl - fierce eyes stared down at him from the bottom corner of the bed. Okay.  
Maybe he had an inkling as to why Reiji had booked it so quickly.

“He was unwell, so I took him to the infirmary.” He kept his voice bland and watched as a scowl set - uncomfortably for Kei - on the feminine Hinata’s face.

  
“He’s already here. Why haven't you left?” Aggression was coming off the young girl and her words were snapped out sharply - Kei almost whistled.  
Maybe _this_ Hinata had absorbed all the natural distrust her brother seemed to lack?

 

“The nurse couldn’t stay, she asked me to watch him.”  
“I’m here now, the door’s right over there.” Kei really did whistle at that, a little kick to his lips betraying his amusement.  
He internally separated his knowledge of Hinata, from the girl in front of him - these siblings might look alike, but apparently, that’s where the resemblance ended.  
“Sorry Shrimp, I’ll have to decline.”  
  
If Natsu were a dog, he would have seen hackles ridging her fur - Kei found it so incredibly strange on the little clone.

 

“Shou-nii came home a mess yesterday, after some fight - _with a friend_. I don’t know which one of you did it, and Shou-nii wouldn’t tell me, even if I asked,” the following smile, that morphed from her scowl, was, in a word, bloodthirsty. “But I _am_ going to find out who - and you’d better hope it wasn’t _your_ fault _._ ”

 

Even with all the personal revelations Kei had been experiencing over the last two days, the universe it seemed, wasn’t quite finished with him.  
He _was_ a little fascinated though, this little spit-fire really had her brothers measure.  
She seemed to know that, if retribution was needed, it’d have to be from someone other than Hinata himself.

 

In a rare moment of camaraderie, Kei bemusedly lent over and extended his hand.

 

“Tsukishima Kei - and it wasn’t me.” The subsequent distrust on the girls face almost made him laugh. Distrust wasn’t even in Hinata’s vocabulary.  
Slowly Natsu extended her own arm and accepted the hand, with a surprisingly firm shake.  
“I’m not sure if I believe you.”  
Kei nodded in understanding as he lent back into his chair - young as she was, it seemed she may have already grasped the duplicitous nature of people.  
“Understandable. I wouldn’t trust the guy saying he didn’t do it either.” Kei looked momentarily at Hinata, to assure himself that the boy was still asleep, before he turned back to Natsu.

 

“I found him after, and he was, somewhat upset.” Natsu snorted. Kei threw her a very, _very_ small smile.  
“Anyway, I stayed with him then, and when he came in today - like a zombie - the captain made him come here.” And just as he thought she might, Natsu blushed, looking down guiltily at the floor. Kei half turned back to the window, casting her a sidelong glance.

 

“He muttered something about horror movies? And some form of cannibalism? You wouldn’t know anything about that, right?” Natsu was miserably silent as Kei waited her out, figuring that if her patience at least was anything like Hinata’s, his victory was assured.

She eventually mumbled out her confession in a small, sad voice.  
“He looked _horrible_ \- his eyes were red, he’d rubbed at his cheeks too hard - and Shou-nii _never tells me_ anything of who did what, or why.” Her fingers twisted together, while she watched her sleeping brother.

 

“Shou-nii’s not good at fighting with people, and his mind goes round and round until it’s all his fault - well, except for anything about volleyball, of course .” Kei returned her quick, short grin with a quirk of his lips.

“Anyway, I didn’t want Shou-nii to think too much and I figured he wouldn’t be able to if he was really scared.” Natsu looked at her brother, with a mix of love and remorse.

 

Kei suddenly, strangely, decided that he liked Hinata’s younger sister. She was more tuned to a frame of mind he could understand and it was probably due to her almost cynical awareness, that she so obviously treasured her older - self-endangering - brother.

 

“I think you did fine, Shrimp.” Natsu’s head jerked up but Kei was back to studiously staring out the window.  
“He didn’t need to think about anything he heard yesterday.”

 

The wall-clock loudly ticked in the ensuing silence.

Some of the guilt started to drain from her face, and the small, rigidly-postured shoulders, relaxed. They both looked out at the blue and white sky, neither breaking the - now companionable - stillness.

Until, like a shot, Natsu’s spine stiffened.

 

“You know what happened?! Tell me! Tell me who did it!” The angry notes remained a whisper - a small courtesy for the sleeping figure, underling the girls’ primary concern for her brother.

Kei thought on the request - demand, really. Admittedly, he’d contemplated setting this firebrand terrier on Kageyama, from the very fist biting commentary, of this little interchange.  
Had Intended to watch - with wicked self-satisfied amusement - as Kageyama failed miserably at intimidating the little ball, who’d likely radiate teeth and protective fury.

 

On the other hand, it had abruptly occurred to Kei that Hinata might not want his family knowing the reason for his switch in colleges. In fact, if he took certain elements from the extended conversation yesterday, Hinata had gone _out of his way,_  to ensure that they _didn’t_ know.  
And there was - much to Kei’s disgust - no foreseeable way to discuss either the argument or the one who caused it, without also admitting that Hinata’s change in preference was more for the sake of mother and sister than anything else.

He grimaced in frustration.

 

Kei glanced at Natsu - the girl seemed to be catching onto some small part of his process - at least the part that was saying ‘no’. Kei raised a hand to forestall any onslaught.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to - _trust me,_ I’d get great enjoyment out of it - but it’s not my place to say.” Kei wondered, idly, if Hinata had even come out to his family?

He hadn't yet - and he and Tadashi had been dating for over two years.

Kei’s older brother, he knew, would be fine with it - there was no concern with that - but he wasn’t sure about his parents. Nonetheless, it was one more reason Kei couldn’t be the one to spill.

 

*

 

Natsu’s skeptical gaze assessed him. “You’d enjoy watching me go after this person?” Kei’s grin was entirely predatory. “Oh, unbelievably so. It would make my year.”  
Natsu was quiet for a moment, as she weighed the statement. She concluded that, yes, this boy truly did seem like he would enjoy watching her go after her brothers enemy, so he probably wasn’t the other party.  
More so than that, Tsukishima’s respect for her brother's privacy - despite, what he really seemed to want - had to be acknowledged as a mark in his favour. Even if it made her job harder. She nodded her decision.

 

“I can trust that, at least.” Natsu looked over at Kei squarely. “Thanks for looking out for Shou-nii - I guess, you might be okay.”  
Kei smirked down, in a way that would _definitely_ infuriate her brother, and Natsu grinned back.  
“I don’t like the boy who brought me up here though,” she waved her hand towards the door. “Where Shou-nii is concerned, he _definitely_ has _ulterior motives._ ” The blonde arched a brow.  
“How astute. Did you get all the brains in the family?” Natsu giggled.  
If not for the glimmer of humour in Tsukishima’s eye’s, her reaction would have been rather more aggressive. “Shou-nii is naive, not stupid.”  
“He’s stupidly naive - no need to sugar coat it.”

 

Natsu hid her continued giggling behind one hand.  
“Alright, I’m trusting you,” Natsu’s face sobered swiftly, “to keep an eye on Shou-nii. He probably wouldn’t want me checking on him anyway,” Natsu rolled her eyes. “Cause god forbid _I_ worry about _him.”_

Kei found he might sympathize a little too deeply with this child, who seemed to think like him, even while looking like Hinata. He shuddered, contemplating the many years she’d probably spent secretly looking out for her brother.  
  
With that chilling thought in mind, Kei felt that his own life, by comparison - which had originally gravitated around self-interest and emotional simplicity - was decidedly more peaceful and he very much wished he could return to it.

“But I will hunt you down if you break my trust.” And there was the fierce terrier's return. The anomaly of _that,_ had yet to wear off.

 

Kei was actually impressed. For such a little thing, she amounted a fair showing of intimidation. She’d sent Reiji running for the hills in a handful of minutes. How badly he wanted to hand Kageyama to this fate.  
Natsu had made her way back to the door before Kei called out. “I won’t. And I’ll give the guy a bit of what’s coming to him for you.”

 

Kei blinked - the sunlight beaming back at him could have been Hinata’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.  
> I have plans, I will make no promises only so I don't break them (other than 'I won't abandon this fic' - that one is a promise) - comments and suggestions are amazing motivation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (P.S. I'm very likely going to change the summary - I'm not super happy with it. Ideas?)


End file.
